Harry Potter and haven't thought of a title yet
by Maria3
Summary: Harry's fifth year, with a new romance on the horizen and a new student.
1. An Unexpected Visitor

DISCLAIMER::I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK J.K. FOR ALL THE NAMES AND TERMS. EXCEPT ANYTHING NEW, THAT I DO OWN. SO THERE :-P :-P:-P:-P:-P:-P  
  
An Unexpected Visitor  
  
It had been a pretty unnervingly calm summer so far for Harry. Dudley was still on his diet, and Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were as closed minded as ever. Regular letters from Ron, Hermoine, Sirius and Hagrid were arriving at a steady pace. Ron was still as confused as ever when it came to muggles. Hermoine had opened up more over the summer. Telling Harry more about her family. Harry was looking forward to his birthday because Dumbledore had said it was OK for him to go to the Weasley's house for the rest of the summer starting then.   
In his sleep he thought to himself, Only three more days!   
He was sleeping pretty soundly when, what felt like a sack of potatoes, fell on top of him. Dudley he thought but then realized that who ever it was, was way to light to be Dudley. Quickly, rolling the person onto their stomach, he, as Dudley had done to him so many times, pin their arms behind their back with one hand. Then straddling their legs, he hooked both of his feet just under their knees. Holding the struggling person in an excellent wrestling pin, Harry shoved his glasses on his face. He grabbed his wand from his table, pointed it at their head, and whispered, "Who are You?!"  
"It's me," came a muffled yelled. Whoever it was had their face in his pillow.  
"Huh," Harry was very confused, he moved his hold so they could move their head.  
"It's me, Hermoine!" cried Hermoine. Harry immediately released his hold and jumped of his bed.  
"Hermoine?!?! What the hell are you doing landing on top of me in the middle of the night?" Harry asked frantically.  
"Guess this proves I talk in my sleep. Oh and nice to see you too." She replied. She stood-up and dusted her self off. Then, realizing that she just had on soccer shorts and a small light pink spaghetti-strap-tee on, she sat back down and wrapped herself up in a blanket. "I was reading some of my new schoolbooks. A lot of them have pretty advanced transportation spells in them. I fell asleep, and next thing I know your on top of me pining my arms behind my back. I have been sleeping with my wand ever since last year when...uhh...well you know."  
Ron was right she is a girl! thought Harry staring at Hermoine  
"Hello, Harry yoo-hoo are you okay?" said Hermoine waving her hands in front of his face. All of a sudden there was a tapping at the window.  
"Uh, yeah, Look! Here's Pig," said Harry trying to keep focused. She your friend nothing more but your friend.  
"The note is probably about you going over," said Hermione. "Umm, can I borrow Hedwig, I need to write to my parents and explain what happened."  
"Sure, you might want to write to the ministry also and explain what happen or else your going to get a warning." answered Harry.  
"Thanks," she replied settled herself at his desk and started to write the letters. Harry opened the letter he had just received, sat down on his bed and started to read.   
  
Dear Harry,  
Be packed and ready to go at 4:00 on your birthday. That is when you will be picked up.  
Hope your having a good vacation.  
  
Harry immediately noticed that there was no signature, and that this was not Ron's writing. Oh well he thought, maybe Mrs. Weasley wrote it. He pulled out a sheet of parchment and began to write a reply  
  
Dear Ron  
Hey, got your letter. Sure I will be ready. But you are also going to have to pick up Hermoine. It turns out that she talks in her sleep and preformed a transportation spell. She has no clue how to get home without breaking anymore laws. Good thing the Dursleys are going away for the weekend. I convinced them to leave me here because your coming to get me. So she is going to spend the next three days here with me. She is writing to the Ministry and her parents so that she does get in trouble. Anyways, See ya Sunday.  
Sincerely   
Harry  
  
When he finished, Harry tied the letter to Pig's leg and tossed him out the window. He then proceeded to help Hermoine convince Hedwig to take the two letters. When they finished Harry looked at the clock, 5:45. It was Friday morning. Uncle Vernon would be up in a few minutes. "Hermoine, the muggles are going away for the weekend. So don't be worried about being caught. That letter was from Mrs. Weasley I guess. It said they were coming to get me on Sunday. I explained the whole transportation spell mishap and said you would be staying here for the next three days. Is that all right?"  
"Yes, I told my parents about the spell too. I also told them I was going to wait for Ron here. When is your family leaving?" Hermoine replied. Wrapping the blanket tighter around her shoulders, she sat Indian style across from Harry on the bed.  
"Please don't call them my family, and their leaving at eight this morning." A loud cough from the next room told Harry that Vernon had just gotten up. He whispered, "Until then why don't you hide in the closet, as soon as they leave I'll come get you. Then until Sunday we have the house to ourselves." He smiled at the thought.  
Gratefully, Hermoine climbed into the closet and Harry shut the door. This is great, she thought, I get to spend the next three days with Harry. Oh well for now I think I'll get some shut-eye. She rolled up into a ball and went to sleep.  
On the outside of the closet, Harry had crawled back into bed. Remember Harry, she is just your friend. And she has something going on with Krum. Wait a minute she didn't mention him once. Whoo-hoo, no, No, remember she will always be your friend and nothing MORE!!!!. He sighed and went back to bed.   
  
What did you think   
BE KIND, REVIEW  
  
* Maria *  
  



	2. A New Discovery

DICLAIMER::: SAME AS CHAPTER 1  
  
Hello, well thanks to a lot of Tylenol and my annoying sister's ranting's. I have written chapter 2 enjoy. Or else!! @_@  
  
* Maria *  
A New Discovery  
  
  
  
A sharp rap to the bridge of his nose awoke Harry for the second time that morning. He opened his eyes to the sight of Uncle Vernon leering over him.   
"Now listen here, Boy." He said to Harry with the utmost displeasure of having to talk to his nephew. "There's a list of chores on the fridge. If they aren't done when we get back on Monday. There will be hell to pay next time I see you. Also, if your still here on Monday I want a good reason why." Harry stared up at him, utterly bewildered. "Well, do you under stand?" Harry nodded. "Good. We're off," Vernon walked out the door. Then he stuck his head into the room for one last order. "The house better be in one piece or else!" He yelled before slamming the door shut.  
  
It took a minute for what just happened to register in Harry's brain. But when it did he jumped out of bed and ran to the window. Sure enough, the car pulled out of the driveway and went up the street. Whoo-hoo! Harry thought, a few chores and then I have the house to myself for the entire wee... "Oh S**T Hermoine!!!" He yelled remembering earlier. He ran to his closet to make sure that it had not been a dream. When he tore open the door, there she was, curled up in the blanket, sound asleep. Harry smiled to himself as he leaned against the door jam gazing at her. God, she is so pretty, why didn't Ron or I notice this earlier. He thought. Probably because we were ogling over the other girls at school. Harry leaned down to wake her up but then stopped himself. Instead, he gently scooped her into his arms and placed her on his bed. Grabbing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt from his trunk He ran to the bathroom to get changed. After he was done he checked in on Hermoine on last time before heading down stairs to get some breakfast.   
  
*****  
  
Hermoine had just woken up. Still groggy she heard the banging of dishware, It had to have been a dream, she thought, I clearly remember that in the dream I went to sleep in Harry's closet. Not in a bed! She rolled to the right side of the bed, only to bang into a solid wall.   
"OWW, OK maybe it wasn't a dream," she exclaimed out loud. But, she thought if I roll over and find Harry on the other side of me. I will scream! She rolled over, finding no Harry, but she did recognize the room as his. Untangling herself from the blanket she hopped out of bed. She shivered, "Great Hermoine, just great, you pop into your best friend's bedroom. Who happens to be a boy! With nothing but you PJs on!." She scolded herself our loud. Glancing at the clock, it read 9:12. I guess the muggles left already. Spotting an extremely large sweatshirt draped over the back of the headboard. Grabbing it and pulling it over her head, she head downstairs.  
  
*****  
  
Upon reaching the kitchen, Hermoine discovered that she was very hungry. Harry had just finished his toast when she came in.  
"Have anything you want," he directed waving towards the fridge and counter. "I have to start in on the chores!" he exclaimed with mock enthusiasm, grabbing a piece of paper off the fridge. Harry went out into the back yard. Leaving Hermione to grab a small apple before joining him.  
"Why don't I help so they will be done faster?" she suggested. Harry agreed as he examined the list.  
  
Weed + Water Garden  
  
Mow + water Lawn  
  
Vacuum Carpets  
  
Changes sheet on beds NOT YOURS!!!!!  
  
Mop Kitchen floor  
  
Clean Garage  
  
Bring package in closet to Mrs. Figg  
  
"Well let's get started," he replied.  
  
Together, by noon they had four of the items on the list done. Harry had lended Hermione an old, small T-shirt and a small pair of jeans. They didn't fit or look all that well but they were better than what she arrived in. After lunch they finished everything except delivering Mrs. Figg's package.  
"We'll save that for tomorrow," Harry replied sleepily as Hermoine headed up stairs. Harry had given his bed to Hermoine for the nights she would be staying here. He spent a comfortable night on the couch. Thanks to Dudley and uncle Vernon's fat butts, it was quite squishy. When he woke up, he found Hermione making pancakes.  
  
After breakfast Harry and Hermione set off down the street. Hermione was again wearing Harry's old jeans but had donned her tank top with one of Dudley's baby sweatshirts. It actually fit her nicely.  
  
As they walked down the street Harry began to examine the package. It was long, thin rectangle the label clearly said:  
Arabella Figg  
72 Pivot Drive  
Little Whinging, Surry  
  
Something clicked in Harry's brain. Could this be the same Arabella Figg that Dumbledore mentioned to Sirius He thought this box is about the size that my Firebolt came in. He stopped and headed up her front walk. With this new thought in his mind, Harry started to look at the plants in front of the porch.  
"Harry," Hermione whispered to him, " That's a mandrake!" parting to moving green bud. Harry nodded, ringing the doorbell. When Mrs. Figg answered the door, she was wearing Wizarding Robes.  
"Oh, hello Harry and umm...well I don't know your name?" Mrs. Figg answered joyfully.  
"I'm Hermione, Ma'am!"Hermione replied politely. Harry seemed in a state of shock.  
"Y-Y-Y-Your, you're a witch!" He finally spit out "Why didn't you ever TELL ME!!!!" He bellowed clearly more confused then he was angry though.  
Mrs. Figg chuckled, ushering them into the house, "Yes, Harry I am, but I haven't seen you since before your first year. SO how could I tell you? Oh and thank you for delivering my broomstick. I have no idea why it was delivered to those awful muggles you live with." She rambled on as Hermione and Harry sat at the kitchen table. Mrs. Figg proceeded to make tea and answer their questions. Then gave one of her own.  
"May I ask why you, Hermione, are staying at the Muggle's house? If I am not mistaken they are gone for the weekend!?"  
"Well it all happened when..."Hermione and Harry explained their situation. "And now I'm stuck at Harry's house until the Weasley's come to get us tomorrow afternoon!"  
"Oh, well that is an interesting predicament!" Mrs. Figg replied to their explanation.  
"Umm, Mrs. Figg can I ask you to do something?" Hermione asked meekly. "We can't do magic but can you conjure my trunk? I need my books and...um.. some cloths!" she blushed at this.  
"Of course dear, I should have done that any ways." Mrs. Figg replied. She pulled out her wand muttering a spell; there was a faint pop as Hermione's trunk appeared on the floor in the kitchen. Mrs. Figg then glanced at the clock on the wall. "And now I must send you children home. I have a long trip ahead of me." She began to usher them out of the house.  
"Thank you!" cried Hermione. As she walked beside Harry who was carrying her trunk.  
"Your welcome, have a nice vacation" Mrs. Figg replied before disappearing into the house.  
*****  
After they had lunch and Hermione had changed into some of her own clothes. She insisted that they get some schoolwork done. Reluctantly, Harry agreed, he had a nasty transfiguration essay to get out of the way. Finally, with a lot of help from Hermione, Harry got two more essays (one more to do) out of the way and Hermione finished her remaining ones. After a quick dinner (sandwiches and some of Harry's Butterbeer stash) they settled down on the couch to watch a movie. Briefly arguing, they decided on an American sci-fi film Star Wars.  
  
(Authors Note "the original" with Luke, Princess Laya, DEATH TO JAR-JAR BINKS)  
  
This is our last night together, thought Harry I really like her more then a friend now. But I wonder what the deal is with Krum "Hermione?"  
"Mmm" she answered. She was leaning against him. Her head on his shoulder.  
"How's Krum doing" Harry asked.  
"Umm...well...I haven't heard from him. I don't know weather that is a bad thing or good thing." She replied sleepily. I have no idea why I went out with him in, he was kind of a prat she thought.  
Harry smiled at this comment. Placing his arm protectively around her waist. "Oh, ok."  
*****  
Hermione woke up in the middle of the night. Glancing around her surroundings Harry was sitting up, asleep, and she was sprawled across his lap with one of his arms laid over her back. The TV was still on and had gone snowy. Getting up gently, do not to wake Harry; Hermoine turned the TV and VCR off. The clock on the cable box read 1:23  
It's really late, she thought, as she started up the stairs. About midway up she stopped and came back to the living room. She moved Harry's sleeping form so he was laying length ways on the couch. Gazing down at him, she thought, the more I spend time with him, the more I realize where my feelings for him stand. She sat down next to him. Krum was a prat, and besides with everything going on I feel safer with Harry. Truthfully, I think I love you Harry. She lied down next to him, so her back was against his stomach. Harry shifted and smiled in his sleep, wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her close to him.  
"Good night Harry," Hermoine whispered happily, before drifting off to sleep.  



	3. Bad Dreams

Voldemort sat in a high back chair staring into the fire. A huddled man was being used as his foot stool. In the fire, an image unfolded. A girl and a boy were asleep on a couch. The girl had incredible bushy looking hair, but the image was made of fire so there was no color.  
Voldemort contemplated the girl in the image, after thinking for a while he pointed at the girl. "Her, she will be the link!" and with that the girl in the image disappeared in a poof. Leaving only the boy with messy hair.  
  
*****  
  
Harry woke up with a start, he would have sat upright but Hermoine weighed his arms down. He had just seen Voldemort choose a girl that would be link of some kind. He had no idea what this meant, but he felt that it wasn't good. Glancing up at the clock ( 7:52) Gentle getting up he proceeded with his morning routine.   
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile in a cottage in the heart of the English countryside...   
  
Pig flew through the window, dropping Harry's letter into a well aged hand. That the tiny owl took off back to his owners. The owner of the hand read the letter through half-moon glasses. Smiling to himself, " It has begun!" As he aparated out of the cottage.  



	4. The only way to travel

The third day together passed as though nothing had happened. Well nothing did, but Harry was pretty sure that they didn't fall asleep like that.  
  
At this moment they were hanging in the living room, waiting for the Weasley's to come get them. Hermoine was reading some school book she had in her trunk, while Harry glowered over his potions essay, (The use of unicorn horns in everyday brewing.)  
  
It was exactly 3:45, but Harry was pretty sure they would be late. The thing he wasn't sure of was how the were coming? Jus to be on the safe side he had unblocked the fire place. Reaching to unscrew his ink bottle Harry dropped it on the ground. They both went to reach for it, their heads smashed together.   
  
"OUCH!" they both yelled out loud, Harry's was followed by a small stream of curses. Hermoine reached down and handed the bottle to Harry.  
  
"Sorry about that." She said, immersing herself once again in the book.   
  
Harry stared at her for a moment. He had recognized her in the fire. He knew that it was Voldemort in the chair. But what had he meant by, 'she is the one' or whatever he said. This scared Harry to all ends. Voldemort could be watching him right now. He was about to ask Hermoine about watching someone through fire when the doorbell rang. Glancing at the clock, 4:00, "I guess the Weasleys are here." He spoke out loud, as he went to open the door.   
  
From her seat on the couch Hermoine heard Harry open the door. But there was no exchange of greetings afterwards. Instead she heard Harry stuttering about something and then call, "Hermoine, I think you better get here now!" he shouted into the living room.   
  
Rounding the corner into the entrance hallway, "Oh come on Harry it's just Mrs. ... Um I-I-I, W-w-w-w-w-why?" was all she could spit out as she saw Dumbledore standing, looking very amused in the doorway.  
  
"Well are you two ready to go?" he asked the very perplexed teens. They just stared at him as he stepped into the house, shutting the door behind him. Glancing at the two open trunks he waved his wand and everything flew into their respectable trunks, snapping the lids shut and disappearing in a flash.  
  
"How?" was all Harry could get out as he pointed at the spot where the trunks once stood.  
  
"Oh their resting comfortably in the Weasley's kitchen. Now to send you two there," he thought for a moment. The two teens just stared at him. He was the last person they expected to see. He was absentmindedly tapping his wand against his chin, deep in thought. After a few awkward silent moments, "I do believe I can mass apparate you!" he exclaimed off the top of his head. Glancing at the bemused stares of the two, "What? Did I grow a second head or something?"  
  
Hermoine finally found how to work her voice again, "No professor, it's just we were expecting the Weasleys to come get us." She said weakly.  
  
"Ah, well with recent occurrences, and the events of last years, um 'pick-up' I thought it best if I escorted you to the Burrow." He replied, with a wave of his wand a small chalk circle appeared on the ground. "Now if you will please step inside of the circle I will be able to transport you two." He instructed. Ushering the two within the boundaries of the circle.   
  
They stood very close to each other. Harry liked the feeling of Hermoine pressed against his side, yet also could feel the heat of blush creeping up his neck. As he glanced at her, she was also turning slightly pink. With a wave of his wand, "TRANSPOTA APARATRA PLURA," with a brief flash, and a small tug, Harry and Hermoine were standing, not to steadily in the Weasley kitchen. As he went step back, Harry tripped over one of the trunks. Grappling in space for something to keep his balance, he grabbed Hermoine's arm. Still off balance herself, they both went toppling over the trunk.   
  
As he hit the ground Hermoine landed in his arms. They froze for a second, looking into each others eye's. This feels so right. Harry thought, wanting to wrap his arms around her and hold her for a long period of time. But then he heard the shouts of Ron. Scrabbling, they both stood up, slightly red. As Ron entered the kitchen, Dumbledore apparated at the door, scaring Ron half to death.  
  
"Well I see everything's in order, have a nice summer, I hop to see you all fresh and ready to learn in September. I promise this year will be interesting." He said, smiling knowingly, with a twinkle in his eye. And with that his disappeared.  
  
"What was all that about? And why did you two come together?" Ron asked curiously.  
  
They both just blushed.  
  
*****  
  
After a few weeks at the Burrow, their letters arrived.  
With this Mrs. Weasley planned a trip to Diagon Ally. Traveling by Floo powder they all arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. After a brief lecture of responsibility from Mrs. Weasley, they were free to do their shopping. Harry and Hermoine needed more money, but Ron wanted to go to Quidditch supply store. After agreeing to meet there after they got their money. Harry and Hermoine headed off towards Gringotts.  
  
"Umm, Harry could I come down with you? I have never seen the tunnels before!" Hermoine asked after she exchanged her money.   
  
"Sure, why not. He replied as he found Griphook, the same goblin that had taken his down his first time.   
  
As they rode, Hermoine clutched his hand in a death grip. "Ohh I shouldn't have done this!" She moaned to herself. As the cart took a couple of sharp turns, going at speeds that probably rivaled most roller coasters. Harry just laughed, she reminded him of Hagrid. As the cart screeched to a halt, Griphook opened the door, revealing the heaps of money.  
  
Jesus, I always knew Harry had money. But this much. WOW Hermione thought as he refilled his back. But a small plain brown leather box caught her eye. "Harry what's that?" she asked curiously. Pointing to the box.  
  
He glanced at it, "I don't know. Never really noticed it before." He answered with a shrug, grabbing it as he left the vault. After a brief ride they sat in front of the white Marble building. Hermoine catching her breath. Harry opened the box. Inside was a small piece of parchment and another box. Unfolding the parchment, a scrawled script, almost Identical to his own was on the paper.  
  
Son,  
  
If you are reading this than our plan failed.  
I'm sorry we couldn't be with you.   
Where ever we are, we miss you terribly.  
But we will always watch over you. ALWAYS!  
We love you  
  
James and Lily,   
Mom and Dad  
  
A tear rolled down his cheek, he tucked the paper back in the box. He placed them in his bag. He would open the other box later. Whipping his eyes real fast, he stood up. "Come on Ron will be wondering where we are." He said to the now calm Hermoine. And with that they headed down the street.  
  
**  
  
  
So want do you think?   
Sorry it took so long.   
Bad writers block?  
Lack of harmful fumes in Chem. class?  
Who knows?  
Anyways, the next part is coming real soon.   
And then I already have a bunch of chapters written.   
So it will pick up real soon.   
And you'll meet who/what will make this year an "Interesting year"  
  
Love ya  
  
Maria  



	5. Coming home

Time has passed...  
  
Upon returning from Diagon Ally, Harry stuffed the box at the bottom of his trunk. He just was upset that his parents knew something was going to happen. This made his even more angry and spite full at the mere thought of Wormtail.  
  
***  
  
The rest of the summer past without much trouble. A few more awkward moments between Harry and hermoine. But nothing noticed by Ron or the others. After a ride from the ministry and passing through the barriers. They had said their goodbyes and were on the train to Hogwarts.  
  
Home, I'm finally going home. Harry thought as he watched Ron and Hermoine argue over something. He had noticed that most of their argument ended in laughter, then tears. Some how all of them had grown. As Ron had so bluntly and inappropriately pointed out, Hermoine had done the most growing. And in all the right ways, thought Harry. Her hair wasn't so bushy, more sleek and smooth. Her teeth were now normal sized thanks to Madame Pompfrey. All the right places, thought Ron. But that summer the two boys had agreed not to get too angry if Hermoine decided to date someone. At least she had dropped Krum like a blast-ended-screwt.   
  
The train ride went peacefully, visits from all their friends. Parvati and lavender had poked their heads in. Neville stopped to say hi. Dean and Seamus had came by, eyeing Hermoine under the warn full stares of Harry and Ron. The usual visited by Malfoy was delayed when he didn't recognize her at first, see her only from the behind. He had tried to hit on her. Then realizing who it was, left abruptly, leaving the three laughing till their sides hurt.  
  
Upon reaching the School they all crowded in to watch the sorting.  
  
Another year,   
Another group,  
Of kids to pick and choose,  
By courage and boldness  
Gryffindor be thee,  
Brains, and beauty  
Ravenclaw for you  
Loyalty and patients,  
Hufflepuff's where you belong,  
Cunning and shrewdness,  
Slytherin that's you.  
Now come on up,  
Take a chance,  
For I know all's to know.  
  
The ceremony went quickly, 8 Gryffindors, 6 Hufflepuffs, 7 Ravenclaw, and 5 Slytherin. After a nice filling feast Dumbledore stood up to make announcements. "I want to welcome you all to a new year at Hogwarts. A few new appointments, Professor Iara Finn, will be filling in the DADA position." A surprisingly young, brown haired woman in dark blue robes stood up.   
  
"I like the looks of her!" Ron whispered, elbowing Harry in the ribs. Harry wasn't paying attention, he was staring at the back of Hermoine's head. He had fallen head over heels for her.  
  
"As it always is, the Forbidden forest is off limits to anyone. Hogsmeade is restricted to third years and above. And Mr. Filch would like to have it known that Canary clusters are now a forbidden Items in the Castle." This got very indignant shout of protest from Fred and George. But Harry suspected that they had put the million Galleon to good use. Especially to get Ron a light Brown velvet dress robe, to replace the maroon thing.  
  
After all this they were sent to bed. "It's good to be home!" Harry cried as he jumped into bed.  
  
  
  
  
Whoo-hoo, school's out for the summer.  
More time for writing,   
Did you like my really cheesy song?  
Oh-well, I know have the following two chapter already typed  
(Previous story, previous website)  
R/R   
Love ya  
Maria  



	6. Someone new

DICLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. EXCEPT ANYTHING NEW.  
  
  
The next morning all of the boys in Harry's dormitory woke up to huge bang. They all drew back their bed curtain to see what had happened. Neville had fallen head first out of his bed and was now hang upside down from his curtain. They all got a good laugh out of that. After getting dressed and helping untangle Neville from his curtains Ron and Harry met Hermoine and set out for the great hall for break fast.  
  
  
They had just exited the great hall when they bumped into a young girl about their age. She looked surprisingly like a muggle despite the wand hanging on a key chain from her belt. She was wearing a pair of flared jeans with patches of stuff like peaces signs and cute cartoon frogs and bugs. She had a white short-sleeved tee shirt on with pink sleeves and in bold capitals it said, "SPOILED" across the front. She had a silver bag pack stuffed with books and two suitcases at her feet. She had been staring at a piece of paper when they had bumped into her.  
  
"Sorry, my name is Maria DePaola" She replied with a strong New England accent, "Do you know were I can find a Professor Dumbledore or whatever?"  
  
"Umm, Yeah, Hang on a minute!" replied a very curious Hermoine, as she started back into the Great Hall to find a teacher.  
  
Ron and Harry just stared at her. Everything from her big green cat eyes and un-capped short brown hair with bright blue highlights to the black leather platform lace up knee-boots on her feet was new to them. She was extremely tan and freckled. The rest of the Hogwarts students were also staring as they passed her to get to class. Nobody had ever seen a person with out proper wizarding robes on inside Hogwarts.   
  
Hermoine returned immediately with Professor. McGonagall. The Professor look as perplexed as the students. "Who, may I ask, are you?" Professor McGonagall asked in a some-what confused tone.  
  
The girl looked up from her piece of paper. She looked extremely annoyed for being interrupted but then realized that the Professor was a person of authority. "Oh, Hi, my name is Maria DePaola. My family just moved to England from the States." She replied looking as though Professor. McGonagall was now supposed to know what was going on.  
  
Still looking confused as ever Professor. McGonagall then came to the realization that Hermoinee, Ron and Harry was there. "Shouldn't you three be going to class?" she said. But as they turned to leave she caught Harry by the arm and said, "Actually Potter, you know were Professor. Dumbledore's office is. I have a class of first years I must attend to. Would you please show Miss, DePaola, was it? To the Professor's office, Granger, Weasley would you please help Harry and her with the bags." Then in a whisper to Harry, "You have known the password in the past, this year it is Sugar Quill."  
  
Harry grinned at the fact that the Professor McGonagall trusted with something important as the Password to Dumbledore Office. He felt honored. Now though he focused on the young girl struggling with her bag next to him. Ron and Hermoinee look bewildered by the request of the Professor. But they obeyed anyways. There was a tense moment as Maria stared back at Harry and Ron. Hermoine was the first to break the silence.  
  
"Hullo, my name is Hermoine Granger, this is Ron Weasley, and this is Harry Potter," she introduced.  
  
"Harry? Harry Potter? Like cool, I've always wanted to meet you." Maria exclaimed shaking Harry's hand. She turn to Ron, "I heard of your father, cool sounding dude, in tune with muggles and all." Ron blushed slightly at this as he shook her hand. "Ok, well, umm I guess you guys are supposed to take me to Mr. Dumbledore."  
  
"Professor" corrected Hermoine, grabbing one of the suitcases.   
  
"Yeah whatever" she replied, shifting her hold on the backpack. Ron grabbed the other suitcase and with Harry in the lead they head off towards Dumbledore's office. And so they headed up a couple staircases, and just before they reached the great stone Gargoyle, Harry ran smack into Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy sneered as he stood up. He didn't have Goyle or Crabbe there to protect him. He spotted Maria and reacting to her cloths shouted, "What are we giving tours to Muggle's now"  
  
Harry and Ron both started to boil inside, how dare Malfoy make a comment like that he had no right to assume such a thing just from the cloths Maria was wearing. They both glanced at her and Hermoine. She was amazingly calm. "I ain't no muggle you great gray lump of goblin snot. Oh and I guess you must be one of those purebloods dude's. Just to let you know, I don't take any of that crap so lay off, before I knock you block off." Maria shouted back, and turned to the three Gryffindor's trying to suppress their laughs. Malfoy had been outdone by someone he didn't even know. She laughed.  
  
Malfoy just stared; he had no clue what to do. He turned, walked away, and just went back to class. Hermoine smiled she was starting to like the new girl.  
  
"Come on," said Hermoine, breaking the silence. They finally reached the Gargoyle. Harry whispered the password, and the gargoyle jumped out of the way. Then, leading the way, Harry headed up the staircase.  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
What do you think?  
This was typed a long time ago, well this and some of the next chapter.  
Anyways hope you liked.  
  
Love ya   
Maria  



	7. She's what????

Surprisingly Professor Dumbledore was waiting for them at the top of the stairs. He had a wide grin on his face as Maria approached. And to Harry, Ron, and Hermoine's surprise he embraced her as though she was his daughter. After releasing Maria, Dumbledore turn to the others and said, "Well, Hello Harry, and Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, thank you for showing my niece to my office. Would you be so kind as to bring the bags your carrying inside."  
  
The three Gryffindors were staring wide eyed from Maria to the Professor. His niece they thought wow.  
  
"Yes, she is really my niece," Dumbledore answered as though he could read their minds, Though Harry wouldn't put it past Dumbledore to be able to.  
  
They brought the bags into the office and then stood watching as the Professor took the sorting hat off its shelf and placed it on his own head. After a couple of minutes of what seemed to be Dumbledore conversing with the hat, (meanwhile Maria was staring at the hat with great disgust) he took it off of his head and said, "Maria, this is the sorting hat it is going to choose what house you will reside in while you are at this school." Then turning to Harry, Ron and Hermoine, he asked, "would you three please stay and be witnesses, and then be so kind as to show her to the common room." As though he already knew what house she was going to be in.   
  
Harry, who knew Dumbledore had been in Gryffindor, guessed that she would probably be placed there to. Maria sat on the stool that Dumbledore had just conjured up and placed the hat on her head. After about thirty seconds of waiting the hat pronounced very clearly,   
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"   
  
Harry and the others cheered, he liked this girl and wanted her in his house. Harry had a funny felling that Ron was starting to like her to as he caught a glance at the stupid look he had on is face. Hermoine noticed Ron's face to and giggling slightly gave him a shove back into reality.  
  
Dumbledore was talking quietly to Maria. They turned as Dumbledore announced. "Well this is one more for the Gryffindor house, I hope Maria you hold up to expectations of the faculty. And no special treatment just because you my niece now Harry, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, please shown her to the Gryffindor common room after I have a word with her privately. You three are excused from classes for the rest of the day to show Maria around the castle." He said as he ushered them out. They grabbed the bags and waited at the bottom of the staircase.  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Dumbledore sat behind his desk, keeping his oh-so-obviously- American niece in his view. Maria meet his stare match for match. She knew how powerful he was, but he was her uncle.  
  
"Ok Albus, I still have no clue why I am here, last I knew I was going to the slightly less friendly school in North Dakota." She plainly asked.  
  
His brow creased with happy frustration. "One, while you are here, please call me Professor Dumbledore, and do not tell anyone I am you uncle. Those three are trustable, and I hope you make friends with them." He stated. She snapped her gum. Even though most people thought this meant she wasn't listening. He had discovered that this gesture meant she understood completely. "And as for your schooling arrangement. You are very lucky to have a second chance like this one. I know that the Salem Day Institute was slightly less open minded to the idea of a good witch. But that still gave you no reason to do what you did!" he told her plainly.  
  
"But I just .."   
  
"They expelled you, but I pulled many strings to get you here. So don't let me down. And don't think you can make trouble and get away with it." He said with a twinkle in his eye. "I will be closely watching you so that we don't have any...um...problems"  
  
phum, pop, snap.  
  
"Good, now hurry, they will be very eager to give you a tour." She turned to leave. "Maria," he tossed a black robe at her. Then playfully. "Please try to keep the dress code."   
  
She stopped for a moment, glancing down at her jeans, and shirt. She smiled, "Not in your lifetime!" tossing the robe back, as she left the office.  
  
He leaned back in his chair, rubbing his temples. "This is going to be a long year!"  
  
  
  
*****  
  
I hope you like it.  
And no Harry is not going to get together with her.  
  
Maria  



	8. Bad atitudes, detention, and disembowlme...

It had been a week since Maria's arrival. Contrary to popular belief, she proved that American school's were way ahead of Hogwarts. Yet despite the fact that she was better than Hermoine (Which kind of pissed her off) in most of the classes. (She was taking divination, so she couldn't be better there.) She had managed to get detention from most of them. Except transfiguration, (In which she revealed that in the States they were taught this at an early aged. And was already an animagus. At will she could turn into a small monkey, with matching hair streaks for that day. This shocked Prof. McGonagall.) DADA, she got along fairly well with Prof Finn, and COMC, Hagrid love the monkey thing, and Maria had a real knack for the weirdest creatures.  
  
Potions was a real show though, Maria seemed to have the same feelings about dark wizards, and/or followers, as her Uncle did. That conflict noticeably flared through a particularly long double potions class. Malfoy had been preaching something about You-know-who's exploits. Cracking joke about Maria's cloths (She still refused to wear the robes. Today she had on a pair of khaki flairs with blue ribbon sewn around the cuff. And a matching blue handkerchief style shirt on. And a bright blue wide head band, holding back her now totally blue hair. She was a bright contrast to the sea of black.)   
  
Maria had been patiently putting up with comments. Going about her business, until the word skank filtered through the air. She rounded on him. "You know what Malfoy, I'm trying to see things your way."  
  
He nodded, apparently liking the way this was going. His mood shifted at the next comment.  
  
"But I can't seem to get my head, that far up my ASS!" she said, causing the Gryffindor side to burst out laughing. Unfortunately Snape heard the last part.   
  
"Miss DePaola, I will have no tolerance for that type of language. Fifty points from Gryffindor," He said with great pleasure.   
  
"Yeah whatever you moronic bastard," she muttered. Causing both sides to suck in a very shocked breath. Even the Slytherin didn't cross Snape that bad.  
  
"And detention, and I will see you in my office now!" he drawled angrily.   
  
She shrugged and stood up, flipping him off as she entered the office. He slammed the door behind him. Harry casually walked up to the sink, conveniently place next to the office. Washing his ladle and hands, he could only here Snape shouting about spoiled brats, and Maria yelling back at him.  
  
He was abut to sneak back to his desk when the door flew open.   
  
"Potter, for listening to my private conversation you will join Miss DePaola scrubbing this dungeon from ceiling to floor, without magic." He hissed. As Maria sauntered back to her seat. Harry just nodded.  
  
*****  
  
That night Maria, dress in a pair of jeans with large holes in the knees and writing on the bottom half. And a large gray hooded sweatshirt. Join Harry in his usual robes, at the dungeon. Snape was waiting, handing them each a toothbrush, he watched them as they started, after about fifteen minutes he had started to fall asleep at his desk.   
  
"Wow, Professor you sure look tired, why don't you go to bed and we'll finish this." Maria suggested in a very innocent voice. But Harry could feel a strange power radiantly from her words.   
  
Surprisingly Snape agreed, "yes, I will be back in an hour or two to check on you." And to Harry's amazement left.   
  
Maria grabbed his toothbrush and hers. "Mobilus brushmun" she whispered tapping them with her wand. They immediately started to scrub away on their own. Harry was about to leave when she grabbed his arm. "Where do you think your going?" she asked.  
  
"I was going to.."  
  
"He is going to be back, he is going to expect us still here and working. So hang out relax." She explained pulling out a walkman, and a book from under her sweatshirt. "Just hang out, when he comes back we'll get down and make it look like we just finished." And with that she immersed her self in her book, blasting the music. Harry had not expected this and had nothing to do. Sitting there staring for a moment Maria pulled off her head phones. "Nothing to do?"  
  
"Yeah." He replied.  
  
"Here, you make like it. It's the soundtrack to Rent." She said handing over the walkman. Slipping on the headphones, he pressed play, a barrage of words hit his ears, none of them were clear. After to listening to the song for a few times the words finally made sense.  
  
"Dearly beloved   
We gather here to say our goodbye's.   
Here she lies,  
No one knew her worth   
The late, great, daughter of mother earth.  
On this night, we celebrate the birth,  
In that little town of Bethlehem.  
We raise our glass   
You bet your ass to...  
La Vie...  
Boheme...  
Today's of inspiration  
Playing hooky,  
Making something out of nothing   
The need to express to communicate.  
To going against the grain,  
Going insane, going mad....  
To loving tension, no pension,   
To more than one dimension  
To starving for attention.  
Hating convention, hating pretension  
Not to mention of course.  
Hating dear old mom and dad..."  
  
After that line he switched the song, he listened to a few more. After a while, Maria tugged at his sleeve. Slipping the walkman under her sweatshirt they grabbed the almost finished toothbrushes. A very pleased Snape walked in.   
  
"Very good, you may go now." He dismissed them in a dreamy manner.   
  
Walking back to the common room Harry decided to ask Maria about her past. "Um Maria"  
  
"mmm"  
  
"Why are you at Hogwarts?"  
  
"They expelled me from my old school." She answered plainly, "Purple Pansy's" she said to the fat lady.  
  
"Why?" he asked. Climbing through the portrait hole.  
  
"I disemboweled a slightly evil student after he tried to hex me, that was after I kicked him in the sweet spot. But he groped me first. But that's another story. Good night." And with that she left a very shocked, opened mouth Harry at the bottom of the staircases.  
  
  
  
All will be explained, and Maria will lose her attitude.  



	9. A turn of events

The next day Harry told Hermoine and Ron everything. Hermoine was shocked, Ron was unbelieving.   
  
"She disemboweled a kid?" He asked still refusing the story.  
  
"That's what she said." Harry replied. "But she did something to Snape. Her voice got all innocent, yet powerful. And she got rid of him. It was amazing it was..."  
  
"Voice hypnosis!" they twisted about to face a blond Maria. "Oh and thanks for gossiping about me." She said sarcastically. Slamming the portrait open, everyone heard the fat lady shriek as she slammed into the wall.  
  
While everyone was watching Maria's exit, Hermoine stared at the back of Harry's head. Then his shoulders, back, his cute bu... He turned around, she hid her glowing face behind a large tome. "I still can't believe she is Dumbledore's niece." She squeaked.   
  
"Maybe we should go apologies?" suggested Ron.  
  
"Yeah, but not all at once. Ron you suggested it, you can go first." Hermoine answered.  
  
"Alright!" he jumped up. "I'm mean...fine." He covered up in a defeated tone.  
  
He climbed out of the portrait hole. Wandering down the corridor, he started to pass classrooms. Suddenly he felt a pair of hands grab his robes. He started to yell but a strong, yet lithe hand covered his mouth as he was pulled into the dark room. Whoever held him released him after shutting the door. He spun around to face Maria. She smiled at him, a very smug look on her face.   
  
"What are you doing!?" Ron asked, confused. She turned away from him, walking over to a small table with a bunch of candles. "Are you going to say anything?" She blew on the unlit wick of one. To Ron's amazement, it lit. "How did you do that? I mean without a wand?"  
  
"There are many things you can do without a wands." She replied simply. Lighting the rest of the candles in the same manner.   
  
"Well, I came to say we're sorry." He stated. He turn to go but she grabbed his arm.  
  
"I knew you would come. Why do you think I made such a scene. I wanted to talk to you." She told him in a whisper.  
"What?"  
  
"Your cute!"   
  
"Huh?!???"  
  
"yyyyoooouuuu aaaarrrreeee ccccuuuute!" she repeated drawing out each word.  
  
"really! So are you!" he blurted out. "I mean, what I meant is..." he started to stutter.  
  
"Oh do shut up." Maria interrupted, pushing him up against the wall. Expertly planting her lips firmly on his. Ron struggled for a moment, but then realized what it was, relaxing he wrapped his arms around her waist, her arms were draped over his shoulders.   
  
*****  
  
Harry sat in the chair, It had been a quarter of an hour and no Ron.  
  
"Maybe we should go find him?" Hermoine suggested. Harry agreed, they left the common room. Turning the corner in to the hallway, they heard sounds coming from a nearby classroom.  
  
"Think it's them?" Harry wondered, Hermoine shrugged and pushed the door open. Inside the saw the back of Maria, and Ron in front of her, facing them. But neither of them noticed the two come in. They were to busy with each other. Now that wouldn't be such a bad idea for me and Hermoine Harry thought, trying to suppress a laugh. He grabbed Hermoine's elbow, and dragged her out of the room. Once they were a save distance from the room, Harry dissolved in a fit of laughter while Hermoine fumed.  
  
"Harry, we sent him to apologies, not snog with her." She shouted. Harry regained him composure.  
  
"Well come on Moine, he is finally get some attention. Let him have it, it didn't seem like he was fighting it." Harry pointed out.  
  
Hermoine sighed, "Yeah I know, it's just, I don't know."   
  
"Come on, let go back at finish that potions essay." Yeah Potter great pick-up line. "It's a real killer, and I need some help." That was oh so much better said, and thought Harry.  
"Sure." Hermoine answered.   
  
*****  
  
After a few weeks Maria had finally settled in. Her attitude was still there, but the teachers had given up. She was to good to be expelled. Unbeknownst to Ron, that Harry and Hermoine knew about his "relationship," he went off on random walks, leaving the two friends to their own demise, watching Maria leave a couple minutes before, or after.  
  
*****  
  
On one random night, Hermoine realized that she had left her bag in Hagrid's hut. Ignoring the protests of Ron and Harry. She insisted she needed it that night. Harry (Hoping to spend some more time together with her.) Agreed to sneak down with her and get it.   
  
After everyone (or so they thought) had left the common room. Harry met Hermoine at the base of the dorm stairs. Slipping under the cloak Hermoine placed her hands on Harry's shoulders, so they did not separate. God he smell's good she thought as she savored being this close to him.  
  
They were about to leave through the hole, when a voice behind them made them stop. "Well hello there, trying to find some nice secluded place?" they turned under the cloak to face Maria. Her eye's were glittering a strange neon blue color.  
  
They froze in place, How can she see us? Harry thought. Trying to ignore the fact that Hermoine's arms now gripped him tightly around the waist. Now if she only would not do that out of fear. And out of wanting to.  
  
"Yes I can see you two, so take off that invisibility cloak and tell me where your going!" Maria demanded, stomping her foot like an impatient child.  
  
"How can you see us?" Harry questioned, pulling the cloak from his head.  
  
She smiled mischievously, placing her fingers in her eyes. Almost like she had something in them. Then she held out her palm, showing two small lenses. "Magic contacts, see through anything. Now where you guys going at.." Glancing at her watch. "11:00 o'clock, and where did you get the cloak?" she asked.  
  
"Where did you get those contacts?" Hermoine asked at the same time.  
  
"Did you steal those from Dumbledore?" Harry asked.  
"Define steal, more like I borrowed them without asking. Now answer my questions!" Maria replied.  
  
"I left my bag at Hagrid's and I needed it for class tomorrow." Hermoine replied.  
  
"It was my dad's" was Harry's answer.  
  
"Oh, so no big secret make-out session?" Maria asked slyly.  
  
"NO!" they both answered at the same time. He/She said no :(! they both thought.  
  
"Oh, well next adventure, bring me along, I am so bored. Other than Ron, and classes, there is nothing to do!!!" she squealed like an impatient little kid. But she was laughing at the same time.  
  
"Fine."   
  
And so the fourth member of the second generation of Marauder's was found.  
  
*****  
  
After they finally got to know Mari better they realized a lot about her. First she was really good at all the classes because she was obsessed with pleasing her parents. Apparently her Father was some ambassador wizard from the US, and that was another reason she was in England. And her mother was Dumbledore's younger sister.   
She told them a little about the school she went to. Apparently she went to a regular muggle public High School. And the Salem Academy was mostly night classes and weekends.  
But other than that she told them nothing about the goings on at the school. They asked her about any old friends, Hermoine asked about the school, and Ron, like the protective jealous person he was, asked about any past boyfriends. But anytime these question came up. She would hastily change the subject.  
The boys found out from Hermoine that Maria had set up a laptop in the dorm room. And was constantly typing with a pair of headphones on and speaking into a mini microphone. They all suspected that it was, like all the other normally muggle devices she had, enchanted to work inside the Hogwarts barriers.  
  
**  
  
yeah I know it's cheesy, but it works with my later chapters.  
Please review.  
  
Maria.  



	10. News

Part10  
DISCLAIMER : I OWN ONLY MARIA! And anything new. EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING.  
  
  
  
"Now, these are practice for you OWL's exam." The class groaned. It was the Friday before Halloween. In transfiguration class. "Now stop it, you can work in groups of three! I want the Pumpkin to be a table at the end of an hour." McGonagall shouted above the groaning students. Harry, Ron and Hermoine got together, Maria had been moved into the seventh year Gryffindor class, because of her advanced skills so she wasn't there.  
  
The three gathered around the pumpkin, Hermoine whispered directions, in a half hour they were finished. Giving them time to talk. Harry had received a letter from Sirius saying he was at the cave and to come visit him. The problem was that they either could tell Maria, or try to dump her. Ron was all for telling her but Harry and Hermoine thought that was coming from a different reason. But Harry sort of agreed, she was Dumbledore's niece.   
  
"Fine, I can do a memory charm if she freaks." Hermoine finally agreed.  
  
  
The next day the four friend went into the village. After a routine stop at Three Broomsticks. (Maria was very interested in trying the ButterBeer. "Not powerful enough." Was her comment. "I like Sam Adams better." Of course they had no clue what she was talking about.) They headed up to the cave. When they entered seeing Sirius there, The dog hesitated for a moment then seeing Maria in full view he eagerly changed into his human form.  
  
To the other's surprise she didn't freak, to their shock she ran up and gave him a huge hug.  
  
"Well Maria have you kept out of trouble?" Sirius asked her, completely ignoring the other teens. With very shock expressions, and open mouths.  
  
"Umm define trouble, oh and you owe them a explanation." She replied pointed to them over her shoulder with her thumb.   
  
"I agree with her!" yelled Harry.   
  
After everyone had pulled up a comfortable piece of ground, and Sirius had chowwed on the food they had brought. He spoke, "Well, you all know Maria's mother is Dumbledore's sister." They all nodded. "Well she was a fair many years younger than him. Young enough to be in our house, in our year. Anyways, everyone and I mean everyone had a crush on her. Including Snape." Maria nodded in disgust.   
  
"That's why me and Snape don't exactly get along. Not that he knew my father. He came from the Vespuchi School in Italy." Maria added.  
  
"Anyways, except for James, we all had crushes on her. I mean she was gorgeous. I mean that hair, those lips, those cur..."  
  
"Hey that is my mom you talking about. So get back to story, buttmonkey!" Maria stopped him.  
  
"Ok, no insult needed. Well, after school let out. She was always shipped abroad for the summer. That's how she met Maria's father. After they got married, we all got over our crushes and went on with our lives. They moved to America, and we all sort of lost contact. Then the whole Voldemort" Ron flinched. "thing happened and I was shipped off to Azkaban. But the when the truth came out last year, Maria's mother was one of the first to believe Dumbledore. When they came to England the end of last month. I was staying with them. That's how me and Maria got to know each other. I'm going to stop here."  
  
"No Sirius go on, tell them about the trip to Scotland. You getting drunk in the muggle bar, and me having to pull you off that woma..." Sirius's hand was firmly clamped over Maria's mouth to stop her from telling. In response she sunk her teeth into his fingers.  
  
"OW!" he yelled. She smiled to herself. Throughout this whole story telling session, the three other's had been rap with attention.   
  
"So that's the whole story?" Harry asked. He was pleased to know that Maria knew Sirius's innocence. He was upset that they had had adventures without him though.  
  
"Yup, but you better get back to the castle, it's about 6:30." Sirius ushered them out of the cave. And the made a break for the school.  
  
*****  
  
(About a month later, middle of November.) (A.N. I had to skip time. Otherwise I will get no where.)  
  
It was the Monday of the third week in November. (The week of Thanksgiving.)  
To the rest of the students it was just a random week in the year. To Maria, it was a excuse to go home for the week. That morning she said her good bye's to Harry, Hermoine, and a very upset Ron.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll only be gone for the week. I'll be back Sunday." She told him. "In the meantime, I'm going to ask if we can spend Christmas break together. Since there's no dance, oop, sorry ball, this year. Maybe you guys can come spend the break with me." She said.   
  
On that Sunday, she cam back. She was all happy about seeing her family. But she was upset about something else. "Well, don't get your hopes up. I asked my mom, and she said maybe." They all looked happy. "But in mother language that means no."   
  
The time between that week and Christmas flew by. Gryffindor steam rolled Ravenclaw in the Quidditch match. (270-60) A friend of Fred and George had taken Oliver's spot as keeper. Angelina was captain now.   
  
The Hogsmeade weekend before Christmas break was normal. Sirius had to leave, because of official business. They still hadn't heard word from Maria's parents. Though Harry seriously doubted they would e allowed to go. But that Sunday, they were eating dinner. Everyone around them was chatting about their plans for break. When a slight whistle caught some people's attention. Maria glanced up excitedly. Flying towards them was a small robin. Tied to it's leg was a small package. The robin landed on Maria's shoulder.   
  
"Hello sweetie," Maria chirped affectionately to the bird. Taking its burden from it. She fed it some carrots and off it flew.   
  
"Who was that?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh that was Squash Pie, don't ask my sister name her. She's our bird. Effective as an owl, but a lot easier to take care of." She explained. Opening the letter. (Which had enlarged the second it was free of the bird.) She scanned it real fast, squealing with delight. "Would you guys like to come to the US for break?"  
  
****  
  
Yeah yeah yeah, I know this will make no sense. But I felt like it. Besides, you'll find out about Maria's past.  
  
Love ya   
  
Maria  



	11. Christmas part 1

DISCLAIMER:::SAME AS CHAPTER 1 SO IF YOUR GOING TO SUE ME YOU CAN'T HAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
hey all, don't mind any wild rantings or confusing misleads. I wrote this while under the influence of bad burritos and second hand pot smoke from River Rave.  
* Maria *  
Harry, Ron, and Hermoine stared at Maria blankly. "I said do you want to come to America with me for break?"  
After finding their voices they all accepted. Then Maria looked down at her plate darkly. "What's the matter?" asked Ron.  
She turned and faced him. "Your going to meet my family!" she wailed.  
*****  
The next day the four friends gathered in the common room. Maria had explained to them the previous night that her grandparents had stayed in America with her sister, Isabella. One thing she didn't explain was how they were going to get there. As they sat in the common room, watching the rest of the house leave, they started to worry.  
"Umm, Maria Can I ask HOW we are going to get there?" Hermoine finally asked.  
"We're meeting my parents tonight in the great hall. And then we're going to taken a transport door to Logan Airport. It's got a kind of door that look's like a gateway, but has connections to doors in other Airports, but the main doors of the school can be enchanted to be used as one." She explained.  
They didn't really understand. So she told them to wait and see. And they did because in late that night they were standing in the entrance hall with their bags, being introduced to Maria's parents. They were a lot nicer than she made them out to be. But both insisted on being called by their first names. Her mom's was Bridget, and her father's was Andrew. Dumbledore enchanted the doors and they all walked through.   
Harry was the last to step through the door when he did he saw that he was in an airport. Hermoine and Ron were staring at the large sign that read "Logan Airport, Massachusetts; Home of the minutemen" All of a sudden a little girl out of nowhere came running towards them.  
"MOMMY, DADDY,MARIA" the little girl yelled at the top of her lungs making several people look in her direction.  
"Hey Isabella" said Maria happily, "These are my friends Harry, Hermoine and Ron."  
"Hello all, my name is Isabella Lee DePaola" pronounce the little girl. She had dark brown hair that fell well below her knees. She could have only been about four foot.  
"Hello" said Isabella shaking each of their hands till she got to Ron.  
"Hello, um well little girl" said Ron ignoring Maria's signals to stop. Finally she just stopped and covered her face with her hands. The next thing Ron knew he was flipped over and was laying on the ground with Isabella on top of him.  
"I am not little, My name is Isabella Lee Katrina Giustina Maria Nicolia Anna DePaola, do NOT call me little." Isabella said in a stone cold voice, that Harry swore would have made Voldemort's blood run cold.  
"Got it," Ron replied weakly as the girl helped him to his feet with amazing strength. He then became very confused. "Umm what's with the extremely long name? Maria do you have one too?" he asked.  
Maria blushed, "Yeah I do but I'll tell you later" she led them to taxi waiting for them. As they got in, Harry realized that this trip was going to be very interesting.  
*****  
During the cab ride, Maria gave them a head's up on what to expect. She explained some of her social duties that she had to do while she was home and many other things. Ron was extremely confused by the money, and kind of put off that they were spending most of the time with muggles. But after a very bumpy ride, they finally reach the large two floor colonial. Maria pulled the bags out of the trunk and paid the driver. "Follow me," she said leading the group around the house to the back door. Off to the side there was a small shed. The front door were open revealing a bright red car, with a lot of funny and rude bumper stickers "DRAMA QUEEN' `I CAN GO FROM 0 TO BITCH IN 1.5 SEC." And many others across the front.  
Maria led them in to the kitchen, through the back door. She immediately ran in to the arms of a older, white haired couple. Sitting at the kitchen table, eyeing Ron evilly sat Isabella.  
"Guys, these are my grand parents, Anthony and Catherine DePaola. Nana, papa, these are my friends, Harry, Ron, and Hermoine." Maria introduced. They all shook hands, the grandfather mumble something about strong men and knowing how to pick em. Causing Maria to turn several shades of red. After being introduced to her Aunt Guistina, Maria led them upstairs to the rooms.  
Pulling down a set of folding stairs from the ceiling, "Hermoine, you and me will be staying in my apartment in the attic, * pointing to the room right next to the stairs * Harry, Ron you'll be staying in there. So drop your stuff off and come on up. I got a nice set-up in the attic." She said before disappearing up the stairs.   
"This should be an interesting break," Hermoinee mumbled before following Maria up.  
"I completely agree!" Ron said as he tossed his and Harry's stuff into the room. "One thing though, *Glancing out the door and down the hall, Isabella's head could be seen at the top of the stairs. Peering at Ron with an evil smile on her face.* Where does your sister stay!?!" He said kind of panicky.  
"Oh, just right down the hall." Maria yelled down with an evil grin.  
*****  
Maria was right, Harry thought, it is nice up here. He looked around, at one end there was a false wall, with a door. From behind it he could hear Maria and Hermoine. At the far end, the wall was covered with a huge sheet mirror. About waist high, there was a wooden bar. The floor was smooth linoleum. To the side there was a table with a stereo, and a pile of odd looking shoes. The middle area was covered with a thick teal carpet. The white walls were covered with murals and drawings, most unfinished. There were a couple old beat up couches littering the area. Also, bean bag, blow up, and butterfly chairs.   
Maria emerged from the door, Hermoine close behind. She flopped onto one of the couches, gesturing for them to sit wherever they wanted. "So what to you think of my pad. * pointing to a couple murals * decorated it myself"  
"You did these?" asked Ron, admiring on with a pretty woman sitting in the center of a blooming lotus.  
"Yeah." was her reply, yawning. Glancing at the clock on top of the stereo. "Wow, I forgot the time difference. Did you know it's only 2:00 pm here."  
"What!" shouted the three British teens.  
"Yeah, I suggest, you go get some sleep. I got plans for you guys. I only have two weeks to get you in tuned and introduced to American teen culture." She said as she disappeared into the room. Harry and Ron turned to Hermoine.  
"She can't be serious?" asked the two boys at once.  
"I think she is!" answered Hermione, also yawning. "And if you think this room is a amazing you see the bed room. It's totally covered with paintings. She's a pretty good artist." She got up and headed for the door. "I don't care what time it is. She's right, let's get some sleep. We'll find out her plans tomorrow."  
Harry and Ron just shrugged at each other. Then went down to their room, and to bed.  
*****  
The next morning, after a quick breakfast, the four friends were sitting on the back porch. Maria was searching through a large army green bag. The inside was filled with keys, jewelry, and other junk. Suddenly she shouted triumphantly.  
"I found em!" she yelled jumping up and tossing the bag into the house. The cloths she had on now were even more extreme compared to the ones she wore at Hogwarts. Tight black pants, and a red halter top. Her hair was a bright red color today. The three British teens were just dressed in jeans, and t-shirts.   
"Found what?" asked Ron.  
"The keys to my car! Now we can go." She replied simply. Walking towards the red car in the shed.  
"You drive!?" asked Hermoine. Quickly following her, with Harry and Ron close behind.   
"Yup, I am sixteen." She showed the a small card, with a very bad muggle picture of her. "That's my license." She got into the car, the others followed in suit. "Now lets go!" she shouted happily. Turning the radio on and peeling out of the driveway.  
"Where are we going?" asked Harry.  
"The High School." She replied. Pulling in the parking lot of a large brick building. She got out and led them to a small boarded up door. Knocking a particular beat, the door swung open.   
"Are we supposed to be here?" Hermoine asked nervously.  
"Well...Umm... It's a public building." Maria wasn't really paying attention though. She went down a dark hall way, the three teens followed. At the end there was a doorway, blocked by a bead curtain. Maria stopped just in front of the doorway.  
"Hang on, I have to make an entrance, then I'll introduced you." She knocked on the wall.  
"Who is it?" yelled a voice from behind the curtain.   
Maria jumped through the curtain. Leaving a very confused Harry, Ron, and Hermoine. They heard her yell, "Nobody move this is a bust." They look at each other when there was no more sound. Then the room behind the curtain exploded in laughter.   
"Nice one Maria, but Chris used that one last week." They heard somebody shout.  
"Thanks a lot, Chris, I had been working on that all year. Now I have to introduced three new people to the group. Guys come on in." she shout. Harry was the first to enter. "Drum roll please." All the people in the room started to stomp their feet. "Mr. Harry Potter, followed by Miss. Hermoine Granger and last but not least, Mr. Ron Weasley." The three British teens stared at the mixture of people in the room. Some were dressed as plain them. Other seemed to have stepped right of a stage. (Which there was a small low one in the back corner.)   
Maria sat on a low, wide couch gesturing them also too. "May I introduced to you the High School Drama Club." She said waving at random people around the room. Then in a whisper "If I am totally weirding you out just say so. But these are like my best friends and I haven't seen them since last August." They nodded, in their heads they all agreed to stick this out. Maria needed to catch up with her old friends.   
"So Maria how was England. Boarding school teach you anything?" asked a boy sprawled across a bean bag chair, strumming a unplugged guitar.  
"How was the folk lore and ghost?" asked another girl, she was perched on a gray stool. She was wearing a full length green velvet dress, that closely resembled wizarding robes.   
"Leave it to are resident brainaic witch to ask boring questions." The guy with the Guitar shouted. Harry and Ron stiffened, was this girl a witch.  
"You're a witch? Where's you wand?" Hermoine asked quickly.   
"I'm not fake witch, like the ones on TV or books." The girl answered, visibly angry.  
Maria lean over, "Faith is wiccen, it's her religion." She then turn to Faith. "They don't have that stuff over there. But it was fun, and yes Chris I did learn stuff at Boarding School."  
After a while, Harry, Hermoine and Ron were deep in conversation comparing stuff in England to the stuff in the US. The group began to except them. They were introduced to other members, Guitar guy was Chris. A short, blond haired girl was Jewels. The room itself, as they soon found out, was the basement space beneath the Auditorium. The wall were covered in old posters from plays, ticket stubs and other stuff. In the center were the couches and chairs. To one side there was a low stage, at the other side of the room there was a clear space. Many people were dancing (Very unlike the Yule Ball type dance though. Think MTV `The Grind, or Sisque's Shakedown' meets Dirty Dancing) Against the wall opposite the door there was a set of cement stairs. They led up into the back-stage area. At one point (When the conversation was starting to strain) Faith, Jewels and Maria grabbed Hermoine, dragging her up the stairs. Hermoine shot a laughing Harry and Ron, a `help Me' look.   
Ron and Harry then focused their attention on the four player Playstation some of the boys had. After a few minutes a pretty brown haired girl sat next to Harry. Her hair was piled on top of her head in a spiky bun, with silver glitter run through it. She had tight fitting blue denims, and a silver leather tube-top. She had a light, silvery blue eye shadow on her upper lids, more silver glitter rubbed on her lips.   
She looks awfully familiar, thought Harry, turning towards her. "Hello I'm Harry, what's your name?" the girl laughed.   
Ron looked up, hearing what Harry had said, saw the girl. He snickered, "Harry, that's Hermoine."  
Harry turn very red, "Hermoine, I'm so sorry, I didn't recognize you at all."  
"It's OK Harry, I don't usually look like this. Do I?" Hermoine said turning quite red herself. After everyone got over the surprise. They settled down to play games, and stuff. During the entire time people were coming and going, shouting lines form plays, TV shows, books and old musicals.  
At one point a tall black haired boy jumped through the curtain. "To Be or not to be that is the question!" he shouted in a fake English accent (Making the three British teens laugh)   
Maria got very frazzled after noticing him, "Watch out, Moine, he'll hit on anything with legs" she whispered and tried to sink down further in Ron's embrace, hiding the best she could. But she wasn't fast enough. "Maria!" the boy shouted, running over to her. He swept her up into his arms and planted a very firm (and wet) kiss of her mouth. (making Ron very angry)   
Finally releasing her, he drop her back into her seat. "Yeah nice to see you too Aaron." Then after a moments thought she jumped into Ron's lap, "Meet my new boyfriend. Ron Weasley, this is Aaron Wood." Ron smiled, whoever this guy was, Maria had no interest in him. No matter how much he kissed her.  
Aaron threw Maria a very dirty look, "yeah nice ta meet ya." Then he spotted Hermoine. "Hey honey what's shaken? You umm... ahh... taken?" Obviously trying to make Maria upset or something.  
Hermoine got the idea from Maria, that this guy was bad news. She leaned against Harry, (he smiled very big) "Ahh yeah."   
Maria cut in, "Well it was nice see-en ya'll. We gotta go!" And with that she dragged Ron, (with Harry and Hermoine in tow) out of the room.  
*****  
Once safely back in her apartment Maria started to explain. "Aaron was my old boyfriend. Since we were like 13 we had been goin out. Last summer got kind of rocky when I found out we were moving to England. And well...umm...one of the last night we were together, he...umm...and I...ahh...well I mean he tried to..umm. How can I put this."  
  
Hermoine clued in, "Please tell me you didn't!" she shriek quietly.  
  
"Oh-no we didn't, I said no."  
  
"Oh thank god!!" Hermoine sighed a sign of relief.  
  
Harry and Ron still didn't get it. "Umm wanna tell us what you didn't do?" Harry asked Tentatively.   
  
"IT!!!" Maria yelled as quietly as humanly possible.  
  
"Oh it!" Harry replied shock.   
  
Ron still had no clue. Having no exposure to muggle TV, he didn't exactly get the code. "What is IT?" He asked very confused  
  
The three others looked at him, very exasperated. "Oh god Ron you moron, when a guy and a girl get together and ya know!"  
  
"YOU MEAN YOU.." he shouted, a little too loudly.  
  
"NO! We almost did but I said no. And he got upset and we left on bad terms." She finished.  
At that very point Isabella poked her head through the trap door. "I see your telling your friends about your wonderful sexcapades with the bo...."   
She was cut off as Maria slammed the door down on her head. They could hear the young girl yelling at them in some strange language. After listening for a moment Maria opened the door and yelled. "Femmino piccoila avete, how dare you call me that." Slamming the door shut again. Isabella could still be heard shouting but Maria ignored her.  
The three looked at each other. Maybe they would find out why Maria didn't tell anything about her social life in the US.  
  
  
  
Christmas will be in segments. It's will add nothing to the story. But you will find out what was in the box at Gringotts. You will see the progression of Harry and Hermoine's romance. And we will see a side of Maria that scares the crap out of the three.  
  
Maria.  
  



	12. Christmas part 2

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING SO DON'T SUE ME K.  
  
  
In the passing day's Maria showed them the basics of a muggle teen. Most of the stuff they did was normal. After making sure that they understood the basics of the American cash. (Surprisingly Ron grasped it pretty fast. Since all of it was based on 1,5 and 10. And the numbers were clearly printed.) She took them to random places. One day they went to the movie theater. A couple times she took them to the mall. Harry (never have been taken anywhere by the Dursleys.) was amazed at all the shops under one roof. And despite the fact they were all muggle shops, they all (Including Ron) did a ton of Christmas shopping. (Seeing for once that Ron had money. After exchanging his wizarding money for pounds. Then the pounds for cash. And see the exchange rate. He had a lot of money.)   
  
A.N. (5 American dollar equals @ 1 English pound. Not too sure though. That was the exchange rate during my last visit.)  
  
  
So now it was Christmas eve night. Harry was sitting on his bed in the guest room. Having just finished wrapping his gifts. (They would all open their gift together. In the living room, cause according to Maria, Isabella still believed in Santa Claus. So they were going through with the under the tree act.) Harry thought of the trips and everywhere Maria had taken them. Also he clearly remembered the spider in Ron's bed that most likely belonged to Isabella. He was recounting all the gifts. Some he had owl posted already. Some were in front of him now. In his mind he recalled the gifts for everyone. Maria, a set of earrings he had seen her staring at, at the mall. Ron, a box of chocolate frogs and a muggle digital watch. Sirius, an all purpose Swiss army knife he had pick up in another muggle shop. And Hermoine, he had gotten...oh crap he thought. As he recounted all the gifts. He didn't have a gift for Hermione. What am I going to do. I thought I had everyone a gift. I wasn't think stupid, stupid me. She's never going to like me now if I don't get her something. But then he remembered something. He had only glanced at it but it now showed clearly in his mind. Running to his trunk, he flipped open the lid, and rummaged around until he found the leather box, that he and Hermoine had found in his vault. Retrieving the smaller box inside under the letter. Opening it, the box revealed a small silver necklace. It was a simple chain, with a flat stamped pendant. The Stamp on the pendant was an inscription in Latin or something. He didn't know what it said. But it wasn't too fancy, yet it wasn't too cheap looking either. He wrapped it and labeled it as Hermoine's.  
  
The next morning they were all opening their gifts. After laughing at a well dressed normal colored hair Maria who just said to shut up and that her family was coming. Mrs. Weasley out did herself this year. All four had gotten sweaters. The boy's got the pullover style. Harry's was black with a green stripe across the chest. Ron's was maroon as always. The girl's were button up type. Maria's was a deep blue with a monkey on the shoulder and Hermoine's was a cream color. Maria and Ron thank Harry profusely for their gifts. Ron was already wearing the watch. Muggle or not, he thought it was a neatest thing since sliced bread.(A.N. I had to use that phrase.) Maria was already wearing the large silver hoops, with small fake crystal beads on them. Hermoine glanced curiously at Harry when she opened her gift. Remembering the inscription, he wondered if she could read it. But she was wearing it anyways. Harry surveyed his own gifts, besides the sweater he had received a box of mince pies for Mr. Weasleys. A box of "Samples" from Fred and George, Ron had given him a gift certificate to Zonko's. Hermoine had gotten him one of those watches that had all the planets, and stars. (Like the one in the first book that Dumbledore was wearing.) Sirius had sent him a letter and a card. Apparently being on the run this year, it was harder to get gifts. And to Harry's surprise, Isabella even gave him a gift, she gave him a bag of multi flavored Owl treats for Hedwig. In a bind for a moment, after a brief word with Ron about not having anything for the young girl. Ron suggested the sneakoscope. Harry ran upstairs, retrieving it, and gave it to her. She was delighted and disappeared with it. But when all the gifts were opened, the rest of Maria's family had left to go visit other relative's, Maria gathered them all around.   
  
"Now I don't have your gift's right now, but you'll get them tomorrow night. I just have to ask that you all be ready to go someplace at 8:00 pm sharp." She informed them before going to get some food.   
  
The day progressed slowly. Around lunch time the family had gathered again at the house. Some other people, obviously more relatives of Maria. They watched from a far, as Maria greeted each new person that came in the door. Some were absolutely normal. Other's were down right weird. Maria had to keep a close eye on her friends. She had warned them all about her family. "They can be scary, but remember they can't hurt you. All of the people on my dad's side are muggles anyways. Only him and his sister got the magic. So no mention OK." But even with this warning they all had been cornered at least once. Harry, by a small white haired woman, thoroughly convinced that she had raised him herself. After be rescued from her, she explained that her great-aunt Jean had alzimers. Ron was cornered by one of Maria's uncles, who was questioning him on his loyalty and asking him what he thought of gambling and organized crime. And Hermoine was cornered by one of Maria's cousins, who was hell bent on catching her under the Mistletoe.  
  
But despite all her scary relatives. They had a good time. It was late in the evening when the final relative that did not live at the house left.   
  
Maria flopped onto the couch, Ron sat down next to her. Snaking his arm around her waist. He knew that Harry and Hermoine knew, so he wasn't so sneaky about it now. He whispered something in her ear. Making her giggle, as he softly kissed her.  
  
Across the room Hermoine was pretending to read the book Maria had given her. Truthfully she was gazing wistfully at the two, every so often glancing at Harry who was sprawled, half asleep, on one of the bean bag chairs. She finally couldn't stand it any more. She went outside. It was a brisk cold out, she wandered over to the garden swing. Sitting down she gazed up at the clear sky. Most of the constellations were nothing new to her. Some were different. She fingered the necklace Harry had given her. It was really a lot. Come on Hermoine stop kidding yourself. He doesn't like you. He doesn't know what the inscription says, Does he? No, he probably thought it looked nice. I mean he got Maria those earrings, and Ron that watch. Why not get me a necklace. She gazed at the words on the pendant. "Das binned für immer, meine Liebe." Of course she knew what it meant. But did he. She was contemplating this when she felt a warm body slide into the seat beside her. She turned to see Harry looking up at the stars.  
  
"Hey," she said.   
  
"Hey," he replied.   
  
"What draws you outside? It's kind of cold out." She asked, realizing that now she shivered a bit. She didn't know whether it was from the cold or of being near him.  
  
Harry noticed this, taking his jacket off he draped it over her shoulders. "I was about to ask you the same thing. But I was tired of watching Maria and Ron play tonsil hockey." He causally draped his arm over the top of the swing. His hand just reached her far shoulder. Please don't shove it away. He thought.   
  
Hermoine didn't think for a moment. Instead she acted, pulling the jacket tighter around her shoulders. She scooted over so she was gently leaning against his shoulder. "Same here. I wonder what Maria has planned for tomorrow?" she wondered out loud, breathing in his smell. Oh this is so wonderful. She thought as she inhaled the smell of fresh mint.  
  
Harry, ecstatic about Hermoine's action, inhaled. His nose was filled with the scent of apple blossoms. "I don't know. All I do know is next year, I'm declining her invitation." He looked down to see her looking up at him. Go for it! Just kiss her you moron. His brain screamed at him. He leaned down, and they were about to kiss when Bridget walked out onto the porch. They pulled apart abruptly. Both silently cursing their timing.  
  
They decided then that it was time to go in. Harry returned to his room, and Hermoine returned to her room. After telling Maria, not that she was paying much attention, that she was going to bed. She quickly changed into her nightshirt and crawled under the quilt. He was going to kiss me. Maybe he does like me? Maybe he does know what the necklace said? Maybe he... her thought were all jumbled. She slowly drifted off to an uneasy sleep.  
  
*****  
  
The next day passed fairly smoothly. That night they were all sitting on the couches in Maria's apartment. She was in her room part, banging around looking for something. After a couple minutes she emerged. She was dressed in a pair of black, skin tight capris. She had on a silvery emerald colored backless top on. She was carrying her wand and a small black purse.   
  
"All set to go?" She asked them.  
  
"Yeah, just where are we going?" Ron answered her. She looked them over. They all had on a pair of jeans, and their new sweaters.  
  
"Oh yeah I never told you. I got passes to the Casse de Dance. It's a club, so with a wave of my wand, I got you guys ID's. I already got one. Now I just got to get you dressed. You can't go like that." She told them, as she gave them the ID's. Then she sat down, deep in thought. They all studied their ID's. They looked just like Maria's license but there was one mistake.  
  
"Umm Maria, you made a mistake. We're not eighteen." Hermoine pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, I know that, but the bouncer won't." She answered. Them she finally seemed to get her idea. "Ok now hold still." She told them, raising her wand. Before they could stop her she shouted, "Clothus marbou!" Soon after the spell they all could feel a slight tugging on their cloths. Then it wasn't there. Harry looked down at his cloths. Instead of his jeans and sweater, he wore a pair of baggy black skater pants. His sweater was replaced with a white t-shirt, and a button up, collared green shirt sleeved shirt that was open in the front. He glanced at Ron to see him wearing similar cloths. Only his pants were Khaki and his overshirt was a orange colored that complemented his hair.   
  
"I am not going anywhere looking like this!" Harry turned to the livid Hermoine, only to stared open mouthed at her. Maria had magiced her into a short (mini) black skirt. And a shirt similar to Maria's only red. She was wearing a pair of strappy platform sandals. (You know what I'm talking about. Right?)  
  
"Yes you are. Now come on." Maria replied as she led them to her car.  
  
*****  
  
Whatever this place was Harry, Hermoine and Ron had no clue what the hell was going on. Maria had gotten them past the bouncer. But they still felt unsure about being there.   
  
"So what do you think!" Maria shouted over the din as she handed each of them a bottle of something.   
  
"I really don't know, and what is this?" Harry shouted back, holding up the funky smelling bottle.  
  
"Beer, try it, it's good." She replied guiding them to a small table in the quietest corner of the room.  
  
"Like Butterbeer?" Ron asked.  
  
"No like beer, beer." She replied. Not having to shout anymore.  
  
Harry knew what is was, and put it down. Hermoine copied his action, and so did Ron after a brief taste. Maria, on the other hand, drank hers down, and ordered another.  
  
"Are you sure you can drink all that?" Hermoine asked her nervously.   
  
"Yup, I can stand up to four bottles before I start to get drunk." Maria explained bluntly. Ron realizing that it was real alcohol took the bottle away.  
  
"You can't be drinking, your only sixteen. And so am I, and Harry and Hermoine are only fifteen. I think. We shouldn't be drinking." He told her angrily. Maria took this the wrong way though.  
  
"If you think you can tell me what to do, you got another thing coming. I can do whatever I want," At that exact moment some 20-yr-old looking guy asked her to dance. After a brief glare at Ron. She excepted.   
  
Ron got thoroughly pissed. Muttering to himself he looked at Harry and Hermoine for advice. "Don't look at me. I going to go dance." And with that Hermoine left to go find Maria and a dance partner.  
  
Harry sat back and stared at the decorated ceiling. "Why am I getting Yule Ball flashback?" He asked Ron.  
  
"Probably cause both our dates left us!" Ron muttered angrily.  
  
"Hermoine isn't my date!" Harry sat up.  
  
"Yeah, like I don't see how you look at her. I mean come on, Seamus and Dean are placing bets on how long it'll take you to ask her out." Ron told him.  
  
Harry thought about everything. Her landing at the Dursley's house. The awkward moments. Just everything. Maybe he was falling for her. "Yeah I do like her, but I don't want to ruin our friendship."  
  
  
Meanwhile across the room...  
  
  
"So why aren't you dancing with Harry?" Maria asked Hermoine as they bopped along to the pop music.  
  
"Cause there's nothing going on between us." Hermoine said abruptly.  
  
"Yeah right, and me and Ron are just friends. I mean your always staring at him. And like at the Quidditch match. I almost had to conk you out to get you out of hysterics when he almost fell. Or when..."   
  
"Ok, Ok, I do like him, but I mean he's Harry Potter. Why would he ever get involved with me. And besides, I wouldn't what to ruin our friendship. Like you just did to Ron."  
  
"Phuh, Ron and me will be back together and macking it up tomorrow morning. As for you and Harry, here." Maria handed her a bottle of beer. Hermoine pushed it away. "No I'm not saying get drunk. Just take a couple swigs. Get you breath kind of rank. Then go make a move. Just kiss him or something. Then in the morning, if it doesn't work out. Blame it on the beer." Cautiously Hermoine took a small mouthful, spitting it out instead of swallowing. She gave it back to Maria and headed back to the boys.  
  
"Harry come dance!" She demanded, pulling on his arm. I can act stupid, my breath smells like beer. I'll follow Maria's plan. If it doesn't work out. I'll blame the beer. Or her.  
  
"I don't know Hermoine, I'm not that good." Harry replied. Oh I hope she's not drunk. I wouldn't want to take advantage of her. But wait a second, it's Hermoine, nah she can't be drunk. But she was with Maria so...  
  
"Oh who care's, just come." She gave his arm a final tug. Pulling him along with her. But as the reached the dance floor a slow song came on. "Well see this can't be that hard." She said.  
  
Awkwardly, Harry snaked his arms around her waist as she placed hers loosely around his neck. As the song progressed the space between them got smaller, and smaller, and so on. Until they looked like all the other dancing couples. (Well not all of them. The one's dancing cleanly.) Hermoine's head was tucked neatly under Harry's chin. Even with the platforms he was still a head taller than her.  
  
  
Meanwhile Maria joined Ron watching the pair.  
  
  
"You shouldn't be drinking. If you get drunk how the hell are we going to get home. You drove us here!" Ron asked her as she polished off her second shot of tequila.   
  
"Ron, darling, my car. It's in my purse. I shrunk it. Now the three of you know the address of the house. When we leave one of you'll hail a cab. And then they'll take us home. As for me for the last five months I've been stuck in England. And at that school. I am using this small bought of freedom to get drunk off my ass. Now I just ask that when I become incapable of making words. You make us leave." And with she ordered another shot of tequila. Drank it and then dragged him onto the dance for by Harry and Hermoine.   
  
Not that the two of either of them noticed Maria or Ron. But soon the slow song ended. As the next song started up Maria and Hermoine convinced the guys to stay on the dance floor as they bounced around.  
  
During one particular slow song Maria insisted on dancing with Harry.   
  
"You know she likes you."   
  
"What?!?!" Harry looked down at Maria. They both looked over at Hermoine and Ron. They were just talking. Ignoring the people around them.  
  
"She really likes you. And you like her. SO just go kiss her. Or something I don't know." Maria slurred together. She was very tipsy. But deep down Harry hoped that she was telling the truth. "Now let's dance!" She laughed and so did he as he spun her out at arms length. Reaching the ends of their arms, Maria let go and crashed into a kid in a pair of black pants and a black silk shirt. She spilled her drink (Hey she said she was going to get drunk off her ass) on him. Still laughing she stood up apologizing profusely.   
  
"Damn muggles." Was the answer she got. Harry focused in on the rising blond figure. Walking over he came to the awful conclusion of who it was.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here Malfoy." He yelled. Grabbing Hermoine and Ron's attention. They hurried over. Maria crack-up laughing. Leaning heavily on first Harry, and then Ron for support.  
  
"Not that I need to explain myself to you Potter. But I am on holiday. With no one but psycho aunt to keep me company. I decided to go club hopping. But I should ask you the same thing. I do believe we must be eighteen to enter." He laughed evilly to himself. "Now I have no problem lying and cheating. But I bet the mudblood here is having a major moral crisis. And weasel, your girlfriend's drunk off her ass."  
  
While the three somber furious moves to get to him. Maria giggled and poked him in the nose.  
  
"I knew I recognized you the day I came to Hogwarts. You little ass. Your aunts not psycho, she's a muggle. And you so tried to get in my pants last Easter vacation." And with this she dissolved into a fit of giggles. The others for stared at her clueless. "Don't look at me like that. Or do you not remember. Umm let's see, purple hair down to my waist. Silver make up, and you trying to rape me in the bathroom." She said amazingly clearly.   
  
Ron, Harry, and Hermoine made one sweep of gazing at Maria to the now bright red Malfoy.  
  
"Crap!" Was all Malfoy could say before running off. The only thing that kept Ron from going off after him was Maria's hold on him.  
  
"Oh leave him alone."  
  
"But you just said he tried to rape you."  
  
"Technically I let him get as far as third base. When he tried to get further I kneed him."  
  
"But you're my girlfriend."  
  
"Yeah but it was last year. His parents ship him over here like every vacation. I've seen him around. And besides I wasn't your girlfriend then. I was Aaron's."  
  
"So you're alright with cheating. How can I trust you.!"  
  
"Honey, I would cheat on Aaron in a heartbeat. With you I can think of no other."  
  
And back and forth they went for a good half hour. Until Mari was incapable of making words. Following her orders they left.  
  
*****  
  
The next morning Harry woke up with the world's biggest headache. He looked over at Ron, who looked as if he need a whole bottle of hair gel to make his hair back to normal.  
  
"Did we stay out till 6 am?" asked Ron taking out a mirror and almost screamed when he saw his hair.  
  
"Yes," said Harry as he searched for a big bottle of aspirin.  
  
*****  
Harry was coming out of his room and saw Hermione who looked as tired as he did.  
  
"I can't believe Maria looks and feels like she never went," said Hermione sleepily "Also she has green highlights today." All three of them went down stairs for breakfast, to see Isabella eating waffles when they walked in she smiled strangely.  
  
"Have a good night sleep everyone." She asked in a really high pitched air lines voice . They just replied in a sort of a half-moan half-grunt. Maria walked in and as Hermione said looked as if she had never lost a wink of sleep. Isabella smiled at her. Then at in a long drawl she asked, "Did you have ffuunn last night?"  
  
Maria looked angrily at her sister. "Come la sfida voi lo accusa di fare quello. Nessun non ho avuto sesso con chiunque. Appena perché quasi ho fatto quella una volta. Femmina piccola avete chiuso -in su appena BENE." in rapid Italian.  
  
H, R, and Her. look very confused as Isabella shot back, "Non sto accusandoli. Semplicemente stavo scherzando, ottengo fuori della mia parte posteriore. I?m che quello che taglia Kevin si ricorda di, in modo da il don?t va minacciarlo."  
  
Maria laughed and said, "The police report said that was a legal piercing so in modo da il don?t va minacciarlo."  
  
The little girl looked up at her sister as a sadistic grin crept across her face. "Fine I won't threaten you," then turning to the three very confused British teens. "I'm going to tell you her full name."   
  
"NOOO!!" shouted Maria diving for her sister.  
  
But Isabella was faster, "Maria Gustina Armando Francesco Antonio Bernardo Fleur Lee DePaola.  
  
"I GOING TO KILL YOU," Maria said as she raced after her sister leaving the three now very very very confused British teens to follow. What seemed like three times Maria chased Isabella around the house. While Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched and ate their breakfast.  
  
"5 chocolate Frogs Maria gets her." said Harry to Ron.   
  
"Your on." Said Ron. Every time they ran around the house Maria got closer and closer. Finally Maria jumped and tackled Isabella to the ground.   
  
"How dare you accuse me of such things. Just please remember I am very much bigger than you." She whispered evilly into Isabella's ear. Getting up and leaving the oh so cheesed off Isabella grumbling to the grass. But then she popped up.  
  
"Fine, then I'll tell Ron about the time..." Maria clamped her hand over Isabella's mouth.  
  
"Remember the chocolate stash under my bed. You can have it, just shut up."  
  
"Okay." And with that she skipped off.   
  
When Maria got to the back porch, Ron asked "Maria, what's with the boy's middle name?"   
  
"Um, all the signs pointed to boy when my mom was pregnant and my nana thought up all our names. And she supposedly she is never wrong...so she refused to think up a really long girls name so they stuck Maria, Gustina and Fleur in it." She replied irritably. "Any more secrets about me ya want to know!?" she growled.  
  
They backed down. Reentering the kitchen, they settled down for breakfast. As Maria opened up the imported Daily Prophet. They all gasped at the headline. `VISIOUS ATTACK MADE ON HOGWARTS CASTLE DURING HOLIDAYS' Maria took one look at it, swore, and then told them to go pack their stuff and bring it downstairs. She then ran upstairs to talk to her mother.  
  
After they had assembled all their stuff downstairs, she led them into the basement. It was pretty much a bare room with just a carpet and a cabinet. Maria immediately rolled the carpet away revealing a large pentagram painted on the cement floor. Instructing them, she explained that because they didn't know how to apparate yet, and they really needed to get to Hogwarts fast and to stand on a point.  
  
"What do you mean stand at a point?" Hermoine asked.  
  
"This is a wiccan transportation spell. I kind of modified it to my own use. But to send more than one person, and stuff. You need a pentagram and someone at each point. So take a point. Shove the trunks in the center. Umm." She was looking through the cabinet. It was filled with jars of who knows what. Pulling out a jar of red dust stuff. Tracing the pentagram with the dust, she then anointed all of their foreheads with it. They each took there spot at a point. Maria began to chant.  
  
  
" God Hermes, god of travel...  
God of time and space...  
Decedre..."  
  
There was a huge flash of bright light...  
............................................................................................................  
...................................................................................................  
.............................................................................................  
..........................................................................................  
....................................................................................  
..............................................................................  
........................................................................  
.....................................................................  
...............................................................  
.........................................................  
...................................................  
.............................................  
.......................................  
.................................  
............................  
.......................  
....................  
................  
.............  
........  
...  
They were still in the basement of Maria's house.   
  
"Why the hell didn't that work," muttered to herself and H,H,R. Glancing around she noticed the empty corner. "Oh, yeah we need a fifth person..."  
  
"NO!" shouted a now aware Ron of who it was going to be  
  
"Sorry Hon have to," said Maria walking towards the stairs then shouting "Isabella, pack a bag your coming."  
  
Within a blink of an eye she was down there with a bag all packed.  
  
"Let's go," She said.  
  
" God Hermes, god of travel...  
God of time and space...  
Decedre..."  
  
  
The light flashed again, Harry felt a sharp tug around his naval. When the light faded they were at Hogwarts again. At the Great Hall to be exact and Dumbledore was there waiting. "Welcome back." He gave Maria a brief hug. They noticed that Isabella was kind of hiding behind them. "Now Maria you must clean up this mess. He pointed to the now smudged, powdered, pentagram on the floor. "Flinch will be very angr..." He saw Isabella. "What the heck is she doing here!!!" He yelled in a frantic voice.  
  
Cliffhanger I now but o well   
Love ya,   
Maria  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. back to Hogwarts ( And a special explana...

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Why do we have to put these here???)  
  
"Um, hi Uncle Albus." Said Isabella almost to the point of laughing. Dumbledore turned on Maria "What the Bloody Hell is she doing here. I mean its not summer. In the summer no one is here for her to hurt."   
  
"One mistake and I'm branded for life," mumbled Isabella. "Language, Dumbl-"  
  
"I mean, it was quite funny seeing Professor Snape hop like a bunny for a week, but still.."  
  
"But Uncle next year she'll be 11 and you know she was coming here," said Maria "And she know more magic then Hermione."  
  
"Hey!" said Hermione  
  
"I don't care if she has been taking classes since Preschool she is not staying," Dumbledore said " Remember last time...  
  
  
  
  
Dumbledore is sitting at his desk when Isabella storms in.  
  
"Uncle, Snape yelled at me!" whined Isabella loudly  
  
"You probably did something he didn't like, so go apologize," said Dumbledore. Isabella pointed her finger at Dumbledore's beard which suddenly turned a bright pink color.   
  
  
  
  
"She didn't turn it back till I told her I would tell your mom who really broke the vase ... freeze," he said to Isabella who stopped in midair trying to walk away.  
  
"Um I was thirsty?.!" She said turning around to face him. Harry then saw Maria do a weird sign in the air with her arms to Isabella who nodded.  
  
"Uncle," said Maria grabbing his shoulder and turning around him around. When she did that Isabella took of running like mad. Whipping around Dumbledore looked at where Isabella was just standing, "crap."  
  
Then Maria took off running in the other direction "crap." Was all Dumbledore said before running after Isabella then stopping to say, "They been coming here every summer since they were born, they know all the passages. They found this map-"  
  
"You mean the Marauders map," asked Harry  
  
"Yeah, but Flinch found it and confiscated it or something. But he lost it somehow, I have to go find her." He said running off after Isabella.  
  
"Is he gone yet?" asked a voice that didn't sound like Maria's. And so, Isabella stepped out from a pillar that had hid her from Dumbledore. "Come on let's go to the common room." She said going up to a statue of Merlin.  
  
"Um, Isabella you can't use that statue, that one is just a st-  
  
"Grapefruit" Then the statue opened up and she ran through it with H, H, and R, following her and soon they jumped out of the fireplace. Maria was sitting on an armchair staring off into space.  
  
"Finally, I was worried that Dumbledore caught you. So you showed them the express way to get here." Meanwhile everyone in the common room was staring at Isabella.  
  
"Hi, I'm Isabella and I have to run." She said jumping into the fireplace. Just as she disappeared Dumbledore came running in, took one look around, and ran into the fireplace. Emerging a few minutes later with his hand on clenched on Isabella t-shirt collar.  
  
Cliffhanger I know o well,  
  
Love ya,   
Isabella  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*Important continue to read  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*Come on keep scrolling  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*Don't you just hate people who leave a huge gap at the end of the chapter  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*Come on, I promise there is a purpose.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
  
Note from Maria...  
  
My sister was pissed at me for not letting her help so I let her write this intro- Back to Hogwarts. She made it up, please no flamers. After this the school year will resume with the occasion of a few little insert of Isabella related humor.   
  
P.S. the whole story of relations.  
  
  
Bridget (Maria's mother.) - Dumbledore's sister, younger by about 75 years. (Do ask how, it just is.)   
  
Andrew (Maria's father.) - magic ambassador type person from the US to England. Went to school in Italy. (His parents home country. Even though the entire family live in Massachusetts.) Where he met Bridget.  
  
Maria's full name - Maria Gustina Armando Francesco Antonio Bernardo Fleur Lee DePaola.  
  
Isabella's full name - Isabella Lee Katrina Giustina Maria Nicolia DePaola  
  
The story on school-  
  
Isabella and Maria have been taking classes since they were in preschool. Only pre-magic school. Then regular classes start along with regular grades. Just not as in depth as Hogwarts. But at the ages of 15-16, the American students are very ahead in some subject area's. While in others, Hogwarts student's are ahead.  
  
Ok there you go.  
  
Bye for now  
  
Maria 


	14. super bowl (And spoilers!!!)

Shortly after classes resumed, Hermoine noticed Maria sneaking out into the common room at the wee hours of Monday and Sunday nights. She was very curious about this but was to tired to follow.   
  
"But I'm telling you Harry, she leaves the dorm at like midnight, and doesn't return till about 4:00!" Hermoine finally told Harry and Ron.  
  
"Any clue what she is doing?" Ron asked, he seemed extremely concerned.  
  
"No! I haven't the slightest idea. Some nights she comes back to the dorm acting as though she had just won the raffle or whatever that expression is she uses. Other nights she comes back acting as though Hagrid just got fired. It's really confusing, but she didn't go last night or the last week. But she was asking me, Parvati and Lavender what time we were going to bed tonight." She said.  
  
"Maybe we should hide down here and watch what she does tonight?" suggested Harry. Ron and Hermoine agreed.   
  
***  
  
That night, they hid behind the couch at the far wall. As Hermoine predicted around midnight Maria came down the stairs from the Girl's dorm. She was wearing a pair of blue scrub pants and an extremely large jersey. The shirt had a huge number 11 on the front and the word 'PATRIOT' across the top. Under her arm she had a small box, in her hand, her wands. A minute later Isabella came down to join her. She was wearing a similar shirt. Only she wore it as a night shirt cause it was so big. They sat down on the couch that Harry, Ron, and Hermoine were behind. Settling down Indian style, they placed the small box between them. Maria prodding the back with her wand, the front of it came alive. Harry and Hermoine immediately recognized it as a portable TV.   
  
Maria began to turn the knobs until she found what she wanted. They slipped a pair of headphones on each, they soon became deeply engrossed in to show.  
  
Hermoine snuck around to the armrest to Maria's back. She began to stand up when Maria started to shout quietly at the TV.   
  
"Oh ref come on that was so a foul on the packers. Why the hell are you calling a yellow flag on the Pats! Oh no we needed those fifteen yards." Hermoine froze, glancing at Harry and Ron, who were still behind the couch, she started to sink down to the floor again. But at that moment something on the TV made Maria jump, she slammed into Hermoine. The force sent them both to the floor.   
  
Maria got to her feet immediately, staring down at Hermoine, "What are you doing sneaking up on me like that?! You almost gave me heart attack!" cried Maria, leaning down to help Hermoine up. Harry and Ron got up from behind the couch.  
  
On the other side Isabella leaned over and spotted harry and Ron. She smiled evilly at Ron.  
  
"Sorry," replied Hermoine, "You were worrying me when you started to sneak out at night. I told Harry and Ron * she waved towards the two boys now sitting on the couch * they suggested we hide out and spy on you."  
  
"Yup, we just wanted to know what you were up to!" added Ron as the two girls sat down on the couch.  
  
Maria smiled, "You could of just asked! This is the only time we can get a connection. And we can't get the Newspaper from back home either. So we have this magically tweaked TV and we can watch the game!" Isabella rambled.  
  
"What game, do they have Quidditch in the states? Or something like that?" asked Harry very confused.  
  
The sisters, realizing that they had no clue what they were talking about, "No the football game, actually the mother of all football games!" exclaimed Maria.   
  
"The world cup for football?! That's not till spring. Uncle Vernon got himself and Dudley tickets." Harry stated.  
  
"Oh yeah you guys call soccer football. No we mean American football! It's kind of like rugby, but with more pads and more rules." Maria proceeded to explain the rules and the general play of the game to the interested three.   
  
"And this is the Super Bowl! One of the greatest American holidays. We may be witches and this a muggle sport but it's really cool! It the last game of the season. This decides the winner of the year. I am so happy. This year our team made it!" she held out her shirt. "The New England Patriots. Bledsoe's the quarterback. He's really bad but he got sacked in the beginning and was out for most of the season. So that Brady guy was playing. But they pulling such a moronic move cause he healed and their playing him. He's going to cost us the game!" Isabella ranted, They then turned their attention back to the screen.   
  
Every time the referee called something in disfavor of their team, both Maria and Isabella got violently angry. Hermoine, relieved that Maria wasn't in danger, soon retreated to the dorm in fear of the backlash. Harry remained for a little while before going back to bed. But Ron, the person least interested in muggle related things, remained the entire game. He really enjoyed the funny commercials with the frogs for an American beer called Budweiser. Soon the game was finished. The Patriots had lost. Isabella had gone to her dorm around the end of the third quarter.  
  
"Thank you Ron for staying with me," Maria said.  
  
"No it was nothing really, the game was kind of ...umm...cool I Guess" Ron replied sheepishly.  
  
"No, I really miss the Super Bowl parties we used to have at home, it was a tradition. Now maybe we have are own." She answered softly, tucking the TV under her arm and snuggling into his embrace.  
  
"Well, yeah, next year we'll watch it and have food and umm...what was that pop something?" he asked rambling.  
  
"Popcorn, and that sounds great." She snuggled closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder, abandoning the TV and wrapping her arms around his waist. "I really miss America. The clothes, the attitudes. People over here are so literal. No offense or anything."  
  
He wrapped his arm around her waist in turn. "None taken, and maybe you can go back and visit more often. I'll go when every you want. I don't think Harry and Hermoine will come again, but I will." He looked down, she had fallen asleep. Softly, "Maria I love you."  
  
*****  
  
Excluding that night the year resumed it's normal pace/ Quidditch practice started again. The next match was against Ravenclaw.   
  
  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Hey guys, sorry about the last few chapters. I know they kind of sucked. But this chapter was just for the fun of Maria and Ron fluff.  
  
More coming soon.   
  
This was the last prewritten chapter minus the last 2. (Grins evilly)  
  
And hey I'm already planning the next edition to the series.  
  
Yes I'm going to make it a series.   
  
Here's a quick spoiler.  
  
For the second one....  
  
  
If you don't want to read it I sugesst you scroll right to the bottom and review NOW!!!  
  
5  
  
4  
  
3  
  
2  
  
1  
  
***  
In the common room...7th year... after christmas...  
  
Harry and Hermoine sat in each other's arms as they watched Ron and Mari fight over something.... Again.   
  
"God, why do you have to be so moody about stuff." Ron shouted at her.   
  
"Ron can you be this dense, I've been sick every morning since that day. I've been getting fat as you so nicely pointed out last night!" Maria replied icily.  
  
Ron, dense as ever, "Hey all I said was that you were hard to lift!"  
  
"Ron you moron, I'm not fat I'm Pregnant!"  
***  
That it I leaving it at that.   
  
(Snickers to her self.)  
  
1  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4  
  
5  
  
Ok thank y'all  
  
Love ya   
  
Maria 


	15. Clues, conections, and true colors

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Bah Blab Blah, these are getting old.   
  
  
  
"I hate Snape!" Maria vented as they walked out of the dungeons. " I really do! I mean he gave a us a two foot assignment due first thing Monday morning. It's not fair.   
  
"Well you know he's just preparing us for our O.W.L.'s. And besides we might need to know this in real life!" Hermoine argued back. They were just rounding the corner to the Gryffindor Tower. Ron was walking on the other side of Maria with his arm around her waist. Harry was on the opposite side of Hermoine, longing to do the same.  
  
"Horse shit, Hermoine trust me he's just doing this to make our weekend miserable because he knows that there's a Hogsmeade trip. And besides the only place you would need to known "What are all by-products of Dragons and how to we use them." Was if you were on a Quiz show." Maria pointed out, as they entered the common room. They had just finished their last class of the afternoon and Maria was pissed of per usual.   
  
Harry jumped in as a attempt to mediate. "Here's an idea. What if we split up the research tonight. We have a total of two essays, the potions one and the one for DADA. What if you and Ron work on the dragon one, me and Hermoine can do the ancient myth thing." As they sat down, everyone agreed.   
  
Maria jumped up from Ron's lap. "Ron you and me can go use my computer. Hyper speed research. We'll be down in about two hrs." she stated as she pulled him towards the stairs.  
  
"No snogging!" Yelled Hermoine, causing them to stop short.   
  
"I'll bring my laptop down here." Maria said, then added quickly, "Ron, come help me find it." As they ran up the stairs.  
  
"Arrrrgghhh!" Hermoine groaned as she buried her face in her hands. "All those two think about is snogging and more snogging."  
  
"and sex." Harry mumbled.  
  
"Sex! They had sex, how do you know? Wait, I don't want to know how you know." She shrieked quietly.   
  
"Ron talks in his sleep." He replied simply.   
  
Hermoine shudder in disgust, " I said I didn't want to know. Let's go to the library the library and look for myths." She said pulling him out of the common room.  
  
***  
Several hours later:  
  
"How about this...no... or ...no...ah?" Harry was scanning random books. Then a slim silver one caught his eye. Pulling it off the shelf he went over to the table they were sitting at and opened it to find a single title that said The Forever Link. "Hey Hermione how about this one?" showing her the title.  
  
"Sure it's the best one that we have found all day." Said Hermione after skimming it . "It basically says that two people were born every century. They were to fall in love and save the world from evil. They were usually soul mates and found it hard to tell each other they felt. But when they consummated their love uninfluenced by any spell. The consummation could be as simple as a first true kiss, or as complicated as a full sexual act." She blush slightly. "They usual are unable to die when one another is near unless the body is immediately dismembered."  
  
"Dismembered?" Harry asked.  
  
"Cut up in many pieces."  
  
"Eww"  
  
"Exactly. Well sounds good. Let's go." Hermoine replied grabbing the book. As they approached the front desk they saw no one their. "Where is she?" Hermoine wondered out loud.  
  
Harry glanced at his watch. "Holy crap, Hermoine it's 12 o'clock!"   
  
"What!" She cried, grabbing his arm, twisting it so she could see.  
  
"Um Hermoine that's kind of painful." Harry winced as she pulled on his arm.  
  
"Sorry, we gotta get back to common room." She said gathering up all their stuff as they rushed off.  
  
***  
  
"So where were you and Harry so late last night.?" Maria asked Hermoine as they walked to the Hogsmeade gates.  
  
"At the library, studying, not snogging which is a lot more than I can say about you and Ron." She hissed. Trying not to let the boys hear them. "By the way, tell Ron I found a pair of his boxers under my bed." She added with a sly smirk.  
  
"So that's where those landed. I knew he was missing something last night." She pondered for a moment before shaking her hands. " Wait, wait a minute. How do you know their Ron's. They could be Harry's. He could be secretly seducing you at night and using a memory charm." Maria teased her best friend.  
  
Hermoine blushed very deeply and giggled. "As much as I would love that, they had Ron's name stitched in them, and they were bright orange with Chuddley Cannons logo on the butt."  
  
(In the mean time. All of five feet in front of them.)  
  
"Well how do you know that their not Hermoine's. She could be secretly seducing you at night. Then using a memory charm in the morning." Ron told Harry.  
  
"As much as the thought of Hermoine removing any form of clothing in our dorm room is an utter fantasy for me. They had a large M on the butt." Harry pointed out.   
  
"Oh" replied Maria and Ron at the same time just as they entered the village.   
  
***  
After they had their shopping done they decided to go over to the frozen pond everyone was skating at. After a few tries from Maria and Isabella to try and make the British understand hockey, they finally got it. But however they had to stop after 20 minutes because it was more like Isabella made all the boys noses bloody. Well in Ron's case she broke his nose and a black eye. Anyway, Maria had to leave early to help Ron to go to Madam Promphy's "Lean back Ron, the blood flow will slow down." Meanwhile the girls, such as Hermione, were doing skating tricks.   
  
"Hey Harry, watch this," said a laughing Hermione jumping up and spinning around and she landed on one skate blushing from the applause she was getting.  
  
"Whoa!" was all Harry could say. What he didn't notice is that right after Hermione landed she skated backwards. Right before she hit the patch of ice, there was a strange silver thingy that was right on top of the ice. So when Hermione hit the ice she went right through the ice. Unfortunately the ice was magical, so if it broke it immediately froze over again.   
  
"HERMIONE!!" Harry yelled. Harry went running (well actually skating) over to the spot Underneath the ice was Hermione banging on the frozen part to break the ice ( and losing air quickly). Harry took his skate and was banging on the ice to help break it. Though the moment the ice was dented it would grow back almost immediately.  
  
"Harry," screamed Isabella rushing towards him, "Use a spell you idiot!!!"  
  
"What" he asked  
  
"Oh for goddamn sake, incendio" she said burning a hole through the ice and pulling out a now soaking wet, blue faced, passed out, shivering Hermione.  
  
"Wake her up" said Isabella to Harry  
  
"HOW!!" asked Harry   
  
"I don't try CPR" she said   
  
"Okay" said Harry as he started to pound on her chest. He then leaned down to give her mouth to mouth, (which was more of a kiss, cause he had no clue what he was doing.)  
  
"Why do I have to live with these idiots," asked Isabella to the sky, as she shoved Harry out of the way, shouting, "Harry let me!" Quickly she muttered a spell in Italian and Hermione woke-up with Harry's face about six inches from her face and blushing furiously.  
  
"Come on" said Harry help her stand up and wrapping his nice warm clock on her wet shivering body and helping her up to the castle to Madam Prophy's infirmary.  
  
***  
Saturday, February 13, 2002.   
  
AS you looked in the common room it was a definitely different site then normally seen. While that common room was usually alive with people, (Gred and Forge) talking, setting of pranks, etc. Now most of the student in the older years were hard at work. With the threat of N.E.W.T.'s and O.W.L.'s looming ahead. Many had decided to get down to business.  
  
As you zoomed in on our heroes. (Always wanted to say that.) You found them clustered around a table studying hard. Well, Harry and Hermoine were. Ron was sitting one of the high-backed chairs with Maria sitting behind him. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and crossed in his lap, as she rubbed his neck. Whispering joke in his ear, causing him to chuckle every once in a while. This was slowly mounting on Hermoine's nerves. Finally she snapped.  
  
"Maria, for gods sake even if you don't want to study at least let the rest of us. Why your not freaked out about the O.W.L.'s is beside me but for Merlin's beard shut up!" She hissed across the table.  
  
Maria tuck her chin over Ron's shoulder and looked directly into Hermoine's eyes. "Hermoine, one, you probably could have passed the N.E.W.T.'s last year. And secondly, I took them when I was a freshman. The only thing I have to worry about this year are normal exams."  
  
Hermoine, obviously in a bad mood anyway, (A.N. Probably PMS.) shouted, "I am sick and tired of hearing about you did this and you did that. You think your so special because have done all these things and I or the rest of us haven't."  
  
Maria got to her feet, fuming, "Hermoine, you are such a fool!" She said in a deadpan monotone voice, "And you to Harry!" She said turning on him. "I am sick off this" Before anyone could do anything, she pulled out her wand, aimed it at the two of them, and said, "ANTIOINHIBITIONARY!"   
  
To the people around (and Ron) nothing happened. But to Harry Hermoine, and Maria's eyes and violet beam of light shot out of her wand, hitting both squarely in the chest.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Ron asked in a panicked voice, as Maria sat down in his lap.  
  
"Oh you'll see, just give them a minute." She whispered, drawing his arms around her waist.  
  
"HuH!?"  
  
Meanwhile across the table, Harry and Hermoine were staring at each other. Both contemplating what had just happen, and the thoughts they were now having. The next thing either one of them knew they were in each other's arms, macking it up.  
  
Ron stared open mouthed at his two friend that were now seriously snogging on Harry's chair. He knew when they both got a shred of sanity left they would be seriously glad they were in the corner of the common room.   
  
"You know their going to kill you when they get their minds back?!?!" Ron whispered to Maria.  
  
She smiled slyly, "Yeah, but only one of them is going to remember."  
  
  
  
Ha!  
I finally finished this chapter.  
Took me long enough?  
The spoiler is for seventh year. And it has meaning when I get to it.   
I have a plot for the rest of this year, and the 6th is still a bit hazy but so goes my writing.   
Please review. If you do, I'll come review at least two of yours!!!!!  
  
Love ya,  
Maria  
  
P.S.  
  
Who do you want to remember. My plot works for both and I have it set up so all I got to do is change a few news and words???? So it's a vote   
  
Do you want Harry to remember? And have him get really goofy before admitting to what happened.  
  
Or   
  
Do you want Hermoine to remember? And have her get very happy, yet extremely unsure, before passionately declaring her feelings.  
  
Vote, need input!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
